¿Fairy Tail es un internado?
by Tales of D
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia no esperaba que su padre cumpliera su palabra de enviarla a un internado, mucho menos esperaba encontrarse con un chico revolvería su mundo de un día para otro. Pero eso no importa, por que Lucy está decidida a salir de ahí. Incluso si muere de amor en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentario: uh, uhh, se en donde me estoy metiendo *entra con una sonrisa a la boca del lobo***

**Bueno, aquí está otro fic, me encanta como llega la inspiración y plas. Ya. Escribe *látigo***

**bueno, este es el prólogo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**.

— no quiero ir.—dicté.

— lo siento, Lucy. — mi padre dió unas cuantas palmaditas en mi espalda - es por tu bien.

'Mi bien'

— ¿es en serio? —lo reté con la mirada y el me dio una maleta rosa chicle de rueditas. La dejó justo frente a mi en la entrada de la puerta de nuestra gran mansión - no puedo creer que me vayas a mandar de verdad a ese internado.

Soy Lucy, pero al parecer a mi padre le interesa mas que mi apellido sea Heartfilia.

Los Heartfilia siempre fueron personas influyentes en todo el mundo, en especial en Fiore.

Cometí un error, lo acepto. Pero en mi defensa, yo no había comenzado la pelea, esta chica llegó de la nada a abofetearme, era obvio que me iba a defender.

Ah, no, pero mi padre ahora estaba "tomando medidas" para que su hija adolescente de 17 años, no terminara en la cárcel por regresar un golpe.

'Vaya mierda'

Tomé la maleta y comencé a arrastrarla por las escaleras, el ruido que provocaban las rueditas al chocar con los escalones era una representación de lo que en realidad quería hacer con la cabeza de mi padre, Jude.

Me subí a la limosina que esperaba por mi de muy mala gana y azoté la puerta de golpe. El chofer, Sagitarious, me miró con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿se encuentra usted bien? Moshi~moshi.— tuve que reprimir mis ganas de golpear a Sagitarious, no tenia por que desquitarme con él.

— si, no te preocupes.- presioné la pequeña palanquita de la ventana y el vidrio polarizado descendió perfectamente - al menos, quieres decirme a donde voy?

—oh, claro. ¿Virgo? — la maid apareció con un folleto en la mano y se lo tendió a Jude. Sí, ahora será Jude - toma querida, es una academia que está en Magnolia, se llama 'Fairy Tail'

— oh, y ¿ahí tienen a todos los criminales que se defienden? — Jude me dedicó una mirada seria y le indicó a Sagitarious que encendiera el auto

— nos vemos en un semestre, hija — me sonrió, pero me coloqué los lentes de sol como una tremenda perra y desvié la mirada. Presioné de nuevo aquella palanquita para subir el vidrio y por el semblante de Jude hubo un destello de arrepentimiento. Oh bien.

— te extrañaré, papá. —el sonríe y el vidrio terminó de subir.

Sagitarious arranca y voy en camino a Magnolia.

* * *

**Comentario: pues aquí lo tienen. Se que está corto, pero los capítulos serán más largos.**

**¿Qué les parece? Poooorfavooor dejenme un review.**

**;_;**

* * *

**Comen: Por fin hago un fic de capítulos largos. No puedo creer en donde me estoy metiendo todavía.**

**Bueno; aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Terminé parada en la entrada con mis miles de maletas. Esto es una _mierda_.

Estaba completamente sola y no había nadie cerca de aquí para ayudarme con mi equipaje, Sagitarious se había ido tan rápido como llegó.

Gruñí a los cuatro vientos y me coloqué dos maletas en los hombros, luego jalé las otras tres maletas de rueditas, estaba consiente que me veía como una tonta por no pedir ayuda, pero vamos, quien se ofrecería a cargar las maletas de una chica que no conoce.

— Hola, permíteme ayudarte. — Oh, bueno, si hay alguien, este loco — Soy Loke.

Me sonrió encantadoramente y rápidamente lo terminé etiquetando como uno de esos chicos ligones. Bien, juzga antes de conocer Heartfilia.

— Gracias — Me quitó las maletas de los hombros y yo tomé rápidamente alguna maleta, quiero decir, no podía dejar que cargara todo él.

— ¿Qué traes aquí? — Ya había una gotita de sudor en la frente, yo me encogí de hombros. ¿Que podía traer? Ropa, zapatos, err...¿maquillaje, tal vez? No sé qué llevaban las maletas, mi padre(bueno, en realidad, probablemente virgo) las había empacado. —te llevaré a los dormitorios.

Entramos al "recinto". Toda mi vida me consideré una chica rica, ya saben, de esas que nunca les impresionaría un lugar. Bien, este me sorprendió, era hermoso.

Atravesamos un arco enorme y llegamos al umbral de los dormitorios, el piso tenía toda la pinta de un tablero de ajedrez resplandeciente, había una mesa larga y redondeada, brillaba enormemente. Había una chica de cabello rojo atado a una coleta detrás del mostrador, nos dedicó una mirada y después sonrió cuando nos acercamos.

— Erza, ella es la chica nueva — Asentí en su dirección.

— Soy Lucy, un placer — Erza era alegre, me indicó y explicó muchas cosas del dormitorio.

Había un ala de chicos y otra de chicas, había toque de queda, a las 10. Y si alguna de las muchas reglas, era violada, entonces te ibas a entrenamiento militar como castigo por tiempo indeterminado. Loke nos dejó hablando solas y él, como buen caballero, subió mis cosas hasta mi piso.

— ¿Siempre es así de atento? — le pregunte a Erza, una vez que desapareció con las maletas.

— Sí... — Pareció dudarlo — bueno, solo con las chicas, las chicas lindas...

— Oh — hubo un destello de decepción en mi voz, y justo cuando iba a hablar. ¡Pum! Un golpe horrible de la puerta, Erza y yo nos volteamos asustadas.

Un chico venia caminando hacia nosotras, su cabello era de un extraño color...¿rosa?¿salmón?, llevaba una enorme sudadera color rojo y una bufanda blanca enrollada en su cintura. Venía empapado por completo y en las manos traía un frasco de vidrio grande con muchas monedas.

Llegó dando tumbos hasta nosotras y con un golpe, dejó el frasco mojado sobre el mostrador, Erza lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Natsu, que... — el empujó el frasco hasta ella

— listo, recogí todas las monedas de la fuente, más te vale que hagas tu parte — Erza comenzó a reír. Luego su mirada se volvió inestable y estaba segura que no quería permanecer ahí para ver esto.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡Te dije que reunieras monedas! — la cara de Erza cambiaba de color tan rápido que realmente tenía miedo que explotara o algo —. ¡no que las sacaras de la fuente!

— Pero si así es más fácil!

— Devuelve esas monedas, Natsu Dragneel. — Señaló la puerta — ahora mismo.

El chico gruñó y entonces jaló el frasco hacia él.

— Bien. Entonces son mías —. Volteó a verme y mi garganta se cerró.

Sus ojos eran verdes, oh, pero no del verde oliva hermoso, aparte de eso, tenía pequeñas líneas rojas, no pude evitar acercarme más y él retrocedió algo sonrojado.

— ¿Qué? —. se aferró al frasco como si fuera su vida y no pude evitar reírme.

— Lo siento — reí algo nerviosa y regresé a mi lugar original, Erza extendió la mano hacia mí con la palma hacia arriba.

— Natsu, ella es Lucy, es la chica nueva — una perfecta 'oh' se formó en sus labios y no pude evitar mirarlos y deleitarme con ellos.

Oh mierda, que me está pasando…esto no puede estar bien en ningún sentido.

Me sonrió de repente y mi corazón se aceleró como loco. Ahora estaba segura, tenía una enfermedad grave, pero… ¿Qué era?

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe el instituto?

— No, no quiere – interrumpió Erza y yo la miré pestañeando. Sí, si quería. Definitivamente quería ir con él.

— Le pregunté a ella, Erza – le soltó él de repente y ella le dedicó una mirada…uff, si las miradas mataran – vale, ya me voy.

El chico se encaminó a la puerta aferrándose de nuevo al bote de cristal y desapareció por la puerta. ¡Espera!

— Oh — se asomó de nuevo — un placer Luigi

— Ah? — y desapareció por la puerta.

— Por favor ignóralo, yo seré la que te muestre el lugar — justo en el momento en que ella salía detrás del mostrador, Loke bajó sonriendo.

— Todo listo, Lucy – le sonreí de vuelta.

— Muchas gracias — me dedicó una de esas sonrisas ligonas.

Lo siento Loke, ahora ya había alguien rondando en mi mente. Y NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUIÉN DEMONIOS LO HABÍA DEJADO ENTRAR.

* * *

— Hola – saludé a mi compañera de habitación cuando por fin terminé de recorrer el instituto.

Esto me estaba gustando, me estaba gustando más de lo que había pensado.

El lugar era enorme, tenía muchas fuentes y los edificios eran viejos y misteriosos. No sabía si me estaba gustando por algo o _alguien_.

Me aclaré la garganta para que la chica de cabello azul sacara la nariz del libro, unos segundos después, levantó la mirada.

Oh, era tan bonita y… tierna!

— Hola! — brincó de la cama y tomó mis manos — eres Lucy, verdad!?

— Er… sí – esperé y le sonreí

— Soy Levy, Levy McGarden. —su emoción se notaba en su voz — te he estado esperando! Siempre quise una compañera, ¿Sabes?

Reí y comenzamos a, lo que las chicas llamamos 'intercambiar información'.

Bien, resultaba que el internado era un poco más severo de lo que había pensado. Bieeen (Nótese el sarcasmo).

A quién engaño, esto era la muerte y quería regresar a casa, de verdad quería, solo se podía salir un día, UNO, se regresaba a las 10 al dormitorio, las reglas eran estrictas, oh y además llevábamos uniforme! Ugh!

Una falda café de tablones, camisa azul, blazzer negro y corbata. Dios mío...COR-BA-TA.

Todo había sido perfecto, había.

Ahora, no había duda que tenía que regresar a casa, a vivir mi vida libre (no es que fuera de esas chicas viviendo la vida loca, al contrario, yo solo quería libertad).

Suspiré de malas, Levy había salido a cenar pero yo tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas. Mi estómago gruñó y yo terminé gruñendo con él.

Estábamos tan solo en el tercer piso del edificio, tenía que terminar rápido si quería cenar, miré mi reloj por quinta vez, eran las nueve y media. Shit, shit.

Ya estaba terminando cuando escuché risas afuera de mi ventana. ¿_Afuera_ de mi ventana? Pero estaba en tercer piso, me asomé y fue entonces cuando algo o alguien me invistió y terminamos hechos un lío de brazos y piernas. Alguien detrás cayó cerca de nosotros.

El suelo era frío y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con un par de ojos verdes, oooooooooooooooooooooooh.

Lancé un golpe hacia arriba para intentar levantarme y escuché una queja. Logré sentarme y me arrastré con ayuda de mis pies hasta topar con la cama.

Natsu estaba frente a mí con cara de incredulidad, detrás de él estaba otro chico, de cabello negro y ojos grises, y, por alguna razón no tenía camisa, estaba medio desnudo.

Me tapé los ojos dejando una ranura para ver.

— Luigi?

— No me toques! —. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando grité.

— N-no te estoy tocando! . — Natsu se levantó con una mirada preocupada y miró al otro chico —. Dijiste que no había nadie.

— Levy estaba en el comedor. — señaló la ventana con el pulgar como si el comedor estuviera en esa dirección —. Y además ¿quién es ella? ¿La conoces?

— Es Luigi. — me presentó, mal presentada por cierto.

— ¡Es Lucy! — ahora una vena brincaba en mi frente y me sentía estúpida. Great.

— No te preocupes Lucy, ya nos vamos. — anunció Gray y caminó a través de la habitación para abrir la puerta, esperó a Natsu que me miraba titubeante —. oye, solo tenemos quince minutos…

— Ah, sí. — pasó de mí y yo me levanté tropezándome, los vi desaparecer por el pasillo y resoplé. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y llegué en dos minutos al 'comedor'. Que en realidad era una enorme sala al estilo "Harry potter". (Sí, aquí existen esos libros)

— Lucy, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — titubeé y negué con la cabeza hacia Levy mientras dejaba mi bandeja con comida. Estaba tan hambrienta.

Y entonces, justo cuando iba a darle una mordida a mi pan, bam, suena la estúpida alarma de incendios. ¡UUURGGGGG!¿¡Por quéee!?

— Salgan de aquí, vamos! — aparecieron maestros y prefectos arreándonos peor que a vacas — señorita…

Miré mi comida con anhelo pero me levanté de la mesa, oh que desperdicio. Comencé a caminar y mi estómago gruñó, ¡YA! No me importa!

Regresé sobre mis talones y tomé mi bandeja, todos me miraron con una ceja levantada, "sí, estoy loca, ¿y?". Así salí del edificio mordiendo mi pan.

— Todos están bien? — preguntaba Erza, iba repartiendo mantas, como si las mantitas nos tranquilizaran de verdad. Una chica de cabello blanco caminaba detrás de ella, llegó hasta nosotras

— Chicas, aquí tienen una manta — miró mi bandeja y luego me dedicó una mirada — oh, pero si eres la chica nueva, soy Mirajane, pero siempre puedes decirme Mira.

Own, era de lo más guapa y mona. Está bien, aceptaré la manta, la tomé y me envolví en ella, Mira continuó su camino ofreciendo mantas y entonces una pequeña de cabello azul avanzó entre la multitud hasta nosotras.

— Wendy — la llamó Levy, pestañeé.

— Pensé que todos aquí eramos, ya sabes "mayores" — hice la señal de comillas.

— Ella es especial, está aprendiendo medicina a los doce — Me guiñó el ojo justo cuando Wendy aparecía entre las dos, llevaba un kit de emergencia.

— Hay alguien herido?

— No — respondió Levy — quería preguntar dónde fue el incendio…

— Ah, todavía no sabemos, creemos que en el dormitorio de las chicas…

Y entonces me acordé de Natsu y Gray… ¿Sería _posible_ que esos dos…?

* * *

**coment: ¡Yuju! ¿Qué opinan? **

**Por favor dejenme reviews :3 **

**Gracias a Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, taturrax, namikuri-chan, nansteph14 y a un lindo guest que apareció por ahí. Gracias por dejarme sus reviews. Son muy importantes para mí. **

**Se despide; Dan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentario: bu-bueno, se que me fui por un tiempo. Pero sucedieron varias cosas y tenia algunas responsabilidade cosas así.**

**Como sea, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Como saben, primero subí el prólogo y después el capítulo 1, pero los incluí como primer capítulo y este queda como el 2 :) *jajaja soy un desastre***

**Bueno, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

— ¡Arriba! — me levanté con un manotazo, Erza estaba delante de mí con una … ¿cacerola? Y un cucharón, golpeaba la cacerola con el cucharon como si de eso dependiese su vida.

Todas las chicas gruñimos y una que otra insultó a Erza, a lo cual, ella reaccionó de mejor manera de lo que pensaba; ya había visto enojada a Erza, y digamos que no es algo "fácil" de ver y seguir vivo después de eso.

Levy maldijo en la cama de al lado.

Con la alarma de incendios y todo eso encendido, a todas las chicas nos habían mandado a la enfermería, bueno, algunas terminaron en el lado de los chicos (en habitaciones que sobraban), lo que fuera, habían tenido la suerte de no contar con una Erza que las levantara a las… ¿Qué hora era?

Vi por la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados y todo lo que vi fue oscuridad, me levanté gruñendo y tomé mi celular debajo de la almohada. 5:47 am. Erza estaba loca.

— ¿Terminaste? — Levy a mi lado, terminó de colocarse las botas y entonces me di cuenta que las chicas estaban saliendo de las habitaciones. Wendy pasó cerca de nosotras y en un acto reflejo, grité su nombre para llamarla.

— ¡Wendy! – la pequeña me observó pestañeando y yo solo moví mi mano en señal de que se acercara.

— ¿Sí? – una ola de ternura pasó por mi cuerpo cuando me miró con esos ojos tan azules, grandes y lindos.

— ¿Sabes por qué nos está levantando Erza?

— Se confirmó que no se incendiaron los dormitorios y las quiere mandar a sus habitaciones antes que comience la hora para ir a clase. — ella titubeó sin quitarme la vista de la cara.

— Oh, bien, gracias.— las tres salimos entre la multitud, y cuando digo multitud, quiero decir, todas las chicas del internado en los pasillos como en medio de una marcha o en medio del mismísimo Time's Square.

Entre los empujones y los jalones, ni Levy ni Wendy quedaron cerca y por alguna razón, todas me empujaron hasta que terminé con la cara en el pasto en uno de los jardines.

Gruñí y fulminé a las chicas con la mirada, obviamente no a una en específico, eran tantas.

Me levanté tambaleando e intenté recordar otra forma de entrar en el edificio, había una escalera de marinero en la parte trasera. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me encaminé hacia ella.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que me topé de nuevo con Gray y Natsu. Estaban bajando, y Natsu tenía una bolsa enorme, no pude evitar pensar en una bolsa llena de Panties. Arg. Iba a asesinarlos si ellos habían activado la alarma por ese motivo tan guarro y estúpido.

— Así que, hicieron que la alarma sonara, ¿solo por esto? — los chicos se sorprendieron de verme, Natsu resbaló en el último escalón y cayó de bruces al suelo. La bolsa salió volando y todo su contenido se regó en el suelo.

— ¡Lucy! —Gray bajó de forma más cool y brinco a Natsu para recoger, lo que fuera que se había caído en el suelo. — no es lo que estás pensando.

— ¿qué es eso? — intenté avanzar y Natsu brincó frente a mí.

— Lucy, no saltes a conclusiones precipitadas.— me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

— Dime una buena razón para no decirle a nadie que USTEDES — los señalé con un dedo inquisidor— están implicados en esto.

— Porque eres la chica nueva.— reaccionó Gray mientras de echaba la bolsa al hombro —y siempre podríamos hacer que… bueno, digamos que podríamos hacer que la pases muy mal...

— ¿perdón?

— No somos mafiosos Gray — Natsu rodó los ojos y enarcó una ceja.

— Tu cállate bola de fuego – una vena brincó en la frente de Natsu.

— ¿Quieres pelea, estúpido Stripper? — y así de la nada, estaba presenciando una pelea entre dos descerebrados; entonces decidí que no valía la pena perder mi tiempo ahí.

— Iré con el director.— ambos me detuvieron, cada uno por un brazo.

— No quieres hacer eso.— recalcó Natsu, ¿no que no eran mafiosos?

— ¿disculpa? Dormí en la enfermería, me duele la espalda y estoy despierta a las cinco de la mañana solo por su chistesito! Así que sí — le di un manotazo en la palma y el me soltó de inmediato —. sí quiero hacer esto.

— Te lo ruego.— Gray ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo, rogando desesperadamente —. por favor, no te podemos decir que es esto, pero podríamos hacer algo a cambio.

— ¿qué? — Natsu quedó boquiabierto al ver a Gray en el suelo.

— Mmm…— consideré muchas cosas que me cruzaron por la mente y me llevé un dedo a mi barbilla.

— ¿Quieres dinero? ¡Te daremos dinero!

— ¿De dónde piensas sacar dinero!? — le gritó Natsu algo atónito.

— Bien.— ambos me miraron y yo sonreí en mi forma más maléfica —. pero no quiero dinero.

— Er… entonces ¿qué quieres? – Natsu pestañeó.

— Quiero que ayuden a que me expulsen.

* * *

Malditas sean las clases y todo su palabrerío. Literalmente estaba chillando sobre la mesa de madera perfectamente tallada que ahí usaban como "pupitres". Y de eso un coño.

Me dolía la cabeza, el internado, además de estricto, era de las ligas mayores, había tanta información nueva en mi cabeza, que estaba segura de estar en una inminente muerte por explosión de cabeza.

Genial, ahora estaba en la etapa de decir puras incoherencias.

— Oye — la voz de _ese_ chico hizo que levantara la mirada.

Natsu Dragneel estaba frente a mí con mi almuerzo, genial. Me tomé la libertad de recorrer todo su cuerpo con la mirada disimuladamente, el uniforme se le veía fenomenal, y el por alguna razón usaba esa bufanda blanca de siempre.

— Uff, por fin, estoy muriendo de hambre.— se lo arrebaté de las manos y comencé a revisar la bolsa café, dentro había todo lo que había solicitado. Le sonreí a Natsu y el solo hizo una mueca de molestia.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? — levanté un ceja.

— No. —miré la silla a mi lado y moví mi cabeza hacia ella señalándola.— siéntate.

— Pe..

— No, sentado...

— Pe-pe-pe… — fruncí el ceño.

— Ya siéntate Natsu, no me importa el tal Pepe — hubieron risas en todas direcciones y Natsu se sentó a mi lado refunfuñando.

— ¿¡Hasta cuando planeas esto!? – siseó hacia mí y yo solo sonreí antes de morder mi hermoso y jugosos emparedado.

Natsu y Gray estaban, literalmente en la palma de mi mano.

Ellos habían aceptado mi condición, pero no SOLO a eso, ahora eran mis marionetas.

Y hablando de la mafia, yo podría ser una buena mafiosa. Hasta había pensado en mi nombre, sería "la princesa". Jo, a que mola bastante.

— Y… ¿dónde se metió Gray? — Natsu miraba con anhelo el reloj esperando el timbre para correr regreso a su salón. Eso era otra cosa, no conocía a nadie de mi clase, a NADIE. Todos los que conocía de mi grado, estaban en el otro salón, era tan poco probable, que incluso me molestaba mi mala suerte.

— Está… haciendo algo importante.— se dio el aire de misterio y fruncí el ceño.

— Con eso… ¿Quieres decir que probablemente está oliendo las panties que robaron ayer?

— ¡NO ERAN PANTIES! — todos, TODOS voltearon a verlo con la boca abierta y expresión de desprecio. Por dios, ¿Quién roba panties?, claro que ellos no tenían idea de que hablábamos y que gritara la palabra Panties de la nada, no ayudaba mucho. El chico definitivamente notó que todos lo miraban y bajó la voz a un siseo—. ¡No eran Panties! ¿Eres una enferma o qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

— No me quisieron decir que era lo que robaron, así que lo más probable es que sean panties.

— ¡Deja de decir la palabra Panties!

— Tú estás diciendo más la palabra Panties...

— ¡Yo no estoy usando Panties! — y de nuevo lo gritó y de nuevo todos lo miraron con las mejores expresiones faciales. La próxima vez, tendría que sacar una foto.

— Gracias por la información, Natsu.— dijo una chica albina que iba entrando al salón, detrás de ella, otro chico igual a ella.

— ¡No usar Panties es de hombres! — ¿Whut?

— ¡Ugh! no era a eso a lo que me refería Lissana – ella rió al ver su expresión de desesperación y desvió la vista hacia mí.

— Hola.— extendió su mano hacia mí y me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que quería que la saludara. Dejé mi emparedado rápidamente y le di la mano—. me llamo Lissana

— Lucy.— ella le dio unos golpecitos a Natsu en la espalda.

— Veo que lo tratas bien.— Natsu gruñó y entonces sonó el timbre, ni siquiera vi su sombra salir del salón. Ambas lo seguimos con la mirada— ¿lo conoces de antes?

—¿Eh? ¿A Natsu? No, para nada – ella pestañeó.

—Oh, pero se llevan bien.

—Ajá… —y le di otra mordida a mi sexy emparedado.

Lissana era guay, y molaba bastante, era inteligente y también era linda y popular. WOOOOWTS.

Me presentó a una chica llamada Canna, Canna Alberona. También molaba, pero no entendía por qué no soltaba su bote de "agua"; y digo "Agua" porque ella siempre hacía señales de comillas antes de decir que iba a tomar "Agua".

—¿Entonces ya conoces a Natsu? — asentí a lo que me preguntaba, su mirada café me examinaba y tenía una sonrisa en los labios — lo traes cortito, eh? Me gusta eso.

— ¿Cortito?

— Ya sabes, ¿como si tuviera una cadena de perro? — agregó Lissana riendo — ¿desde hace cuánto que le conoces?

— Um, en realidad ayer que apenas llegué — Canna dejó escapar una carcajada y golpeó la mesa con la palma.

— Pobre Natsu — agregó Lissana un poco consternada, no pude evitar ofenderme.

— ¿Por qué dicen eso? – Hubo un golpe en la entrada y Erza entró. Tenía una cinta adherida a la manga de su uniforme a diferencia de nosotras. Eso indicaba que era algo importante de la escuela, como…

— Soy la presidenta del consejo y quiero hablar con Lucy Heartfilia – me paré y ella me indicó con una mirada severa que saliera.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi a Natsu y a Gray afuera del salón, ambos se notaban nerviosos, me acerqué a ellos mientras seguíamos a Erza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estamos en problemas.

* * *

**Comentario: la buena noticia, es que ya tengo escrita casi toda la historia(creo). Así que estaré actualizando continuamente :).**

**Por favor, dejenme un review. ¿Que les parece?**

***3***


	3. Chapter 3

Com**entario: uff, capítulos casi seguidos, cortesía de mua. **

**Se que tengo pendiente mi otro fic, pero si hay alguna aquí que lo siga, he de decir que mi compu donde tenía el fic está enferma. :(. **

**Basta de blah. A leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **

—No es gracioso.— dije al ver a Natsu revolcándose de risa. Gray a su lado cerró la boca intentando no reírse.

Dios, esto era tan vergonzoso.

— Yo no robé esas monedas.— Natsu seguía riendo, pero por lo bajo.

— Lucy, las encontramos en tu casillero.— levanté las manos. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? No tengo una jodida idea, pero esas monedas no eran mías. Fulminé a Natsu.

— A mí no me mires, yo las devolví ayer a la fuente y hay varias personas que lo confirman.

— Tiene razón, yo no sé por qué estoy aquí.

— Calla Gray, estás aquí porque siempre que sucede algo, es tu culpa o la de Natsu.

—Oh, gracias por dudar de mí.— agregó y Erza solo frunció los labios molesta.

—Lucy-

— Pe-pe-pero…

—No hay pepes Lucy.— Natsu me sonrió maquiavélicamente. Oh, tenía que haber sido él. Lo odio, a él y a todo lo mucho que me gustaba.

— Cállate, Natsu! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está la estúpida fuente! Y además, por qué usaría el mismo frasco que Natsu! Y eso de que lo encontraron en mi casillero es una violación a mi intimidad!

—No, son las reglas.— contraatacó Erza—. Cada semana se revisan los casilleros.

— ¿¡Es enserio!? — todos asintieron a la vez. Ay, no, tenía que hacer que me expulsaran. A la voz de ya.— está bien, Erza, yo las robé.

Todos me miraron asombrados.

— Sí, es una lástima, tendrán que expulsarme… — lo dije con una "gran" pena. Natsu me miró con una ceja levantada.

— No te preocupes Lucy.— tocó mi hombro. Intentaba consolarme, awn, que lindo era… — el robo aquí se castiga con entrenamiento militar.

— ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? — me levanté del asiento y él se encogió de hombros.

— Son las reglas.

— MALDITAS REGLAS!

* * *

— IGUAL NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ.— gritó Natsu al cielo mientras corríamos por un campo.

Resulta que hay un pelotón de militares detrás del internado. Maldita sea, ahí es donde llevan a los que faltan a las "reglas".

No entendía por qué habían enviado también a Natsu, pero ahora un rubio enorme, con unos súper músculos, llamado Laxus nos gritaba que nos moviéramos más rápido.

— No te quejes y corre.— ¡ya no aguantaba más! ¿¡Que tenía que hacer para salir de ese maldito lugar!?

— Laxus no nos está viendo.— volteé algo discreta y lo vi mirando la reja que dividía el instituto. Había una chica caminando a la reja, no podía distinguirla bien.

— ¿Y si escapamos?

—Te traerían de regreso.— contestó jadeando, nos miramos y luego a Laxus de nuevo. Y entonces, como si nuestras mentes estuvieran sincronizadas, corrimos entre las tiendas de campaña.

Serpenteamos y escuchamos un grito de Laxus después de unos segundos.

Nos dividimos dentro del campamento, un hombre apareció frente a una tienda, tenía el cabello azul y un tatuaje extraño debajo de su ojo derecho.

En cuanto lo vi, giré y pase entre otras dos tiendas.

— ¡Jellal! Atrapa a esa chica! Yo iré detrás de Natsu.— mierda, ahora Jellal me perseguía con una velocidad impresionante. No me sorprendió que Laxus conociera bien a Natsu.

Esta tarde, en cuanto llegamos, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo algo así como "ya te consideramos del pelotón de tanto que apareces por aquí".

Y regresando a donde estábamos, mis pies comenzaban a ceder, AGH!

Y entonces una mano apareció frente a mí y jaló de mi blusa para terminar dentro de una de las tiendas grandes.

Dentro me golpeé contra el torso de Natsu, me estaba sobando la nariz cuando el hizo señas de que nos escondiéramos debajo del escritorio.

Corrimos y por alguna razón y por arte de magia terminamos perfectamente acoplados, como si fuéramos parte de un rompecabezas. Estaba consciente de que su boca tocaba mi frente y que olía, taaan bien.

No Lucy, no es hora de salir con comentarios y pensamientos lujuriosos sobre este trozo de carne apetitoso que tienes enfrente.

— Es inútil.— se escuchó la voz de Jellal —. Corre muy rápido.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Ella es una estudiante!

— ¡Igual Natsu! Debiste atraparlo!

— ¡Pero el chico prácticamente se la vive aquí! – escuchamos su discusión poco coherente y poco a poco se fueron apaciguando sus voces. Ambos dejamos escapar el aire que sosteníamos.

Nos sonreímos ahí todos enredados. Ahora el problema, era salir sin armar estruendo.

Intente mover mi mano, pero ambas estaban apresadas, una entre su espalda y la pared de metal detrás y la otra entre nuestras piernas.

si el movía sus manos, mi integridad estaría en peligro, una de sus manos estaba entre nuestros estómagos y la otra libre pero inservible.

— Este, espe-pe-pe-

— ¡No hay pepes, demonios! – jalé una mano, no cedió y entonces él se atrevió a sacar su mano de entre nuestros estómagos.

Enserio, debería haber podido sacar su mano transversalmente para evitar algún roce, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Por arriba señores.

— ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DE-DEGENERADO! — comenzamos a forcejear ahí adentro, entre intentando salir e intentando matarnos.

Escuchamos los pasos de los militares, sí, militares! Lo que sea para que me saquen de este lugar, lejos de este pervertido!

— ¡Aquí están! – gritó Jellal y Laxus llegó en un dos por tres.

— ¡Laxus-san! Ayúdanos por favor!- rogué, pero él se limitó a mirarnos

— Laxus, sácanos de aquí.— secundó Natsu.

Pero Laxus no se movía. Y luego sonrió.

**#**

— ¡Mierda, todo es tu culpa!

— ¡Tú fuiste la que sugirió huir!

— ¡Pero tú el que nos hizo meternos en este embrollo!

— ¡Laxus! ¡Maldito! ¡Ven a sacarnos de aquí!

Resulta que Laxus nos dejó ahí, enredados y dijo "salgan ustedes mismos".

Llevábamos más de media hora ahí y todo mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a doler, vamos, teníamos que salir de ahí a como de lugar!

— ¡Ya quiero salir!

— No, a mí, me fascina estar aquí adherido a ti.— dijo con sarcasmo y yo fruncí el ceño irritada. Al tener mis manos ocupadas, no podía golpearlo, así que use mi cabeza para golpear su barbilla, comenzamos a discutir sin fin.

— ¿Por qué no te cortas una pierna? ¡Tal vez así salgamos más rápido!

— ¡Por qué mejor no te mueres! — intenté que sonara como pregunta pero terminó siendo una orden—. ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡Córtate tú la pierna!

— ¿mi culpa? A ti te iban a enviar en primer lugar y ¡Erza me hizo venir contigo!

— ¡No es cierto, hubieras acabado aquí! ¡Como siempre!

— ¡Tu no me conoces de siempre! ¡No puedes decir eso!

— ¡Pues mírame hacerlo! — le saqué la lengua, pero… el lugar era un pequeño y confíen en mí, nunca intenten sacar la lengua cuando tienen a la otra persona a dos centímetros de distancia.

Mi lengua toco su barbilla y él se tensó.

— ¡LUCYYYYY! ¡QUE COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO!— el dio una sacudida y por arte del demonio mi cara fue a parar hasta la suya. Mmmmm.

Sería una mentirosa si dijera que mis pensamientos solo eran sobre salir de ahí… vamos, el chico es un maldito demonio de la sensualidad y me lo ponen enfrente.

Volteó hacia un lado y terminó con la cabeza en mi cuello, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Tenía la cabeza en mi cuello y sentía su respiración!

Tenía que librarme de él o el pobre chico saldría profanado de aquí.

Y entonces me intenté levantar y nuestras caras seguían cerca. Vamos Lucy, pelea.

Natsu movió sus manos y esta vez logro sacarla de entre nuestros estómagos sin dañar ni tocar alguna otra parte. Uff.

De alguna forma, liberé una mano y la mostré en señal de victoria.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mi mano! — y volteé. ¿¡Para que volteé!?

Sus manos llegaron hasta mi cara y se inclinó para besarme.

Espera… se inclinó para qué...?

* * *

**Comentario: ¿que tal? ¿Por favor algún review?**

**Este fic, sinceramente no ha tenido mucho éxito, pero me gusta :p así que seguiré publicando.**

**Actualizaré pronto. Ya-nee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentario: heeey, ya regrese. **

**Quiero dar gracias a happytroll, nunixd, al guest, nansteph14, tatirrax, nashi Dragneel Heartfilia y a nakumuri-chan por sus reviews de los capítulos anteriores. Me hacen muy muy muy feliz leerlos :D **

**y bueno, no los distraigo más. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Los labios de Natsu son tan cálidos y posesivos y….GRRRRRRRRRR, ¡NOOOOOOO!

Me levanté de mi pesadilla con la respiración acelerada y mi cuerpo lleno de gotitas de sudor, Levy a mi lado se asustó tanto, que terminó contra la pared sosteniendo uno de sus libros de escudo.

— Lu-chan… ¿Estás bien? — AGH, tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, esto se está saliendo de c-o-n-t-r-o-l!

— Si, sí, estoy bien Levy-chan.— giré en la cama y le di muchos golpes a la almohada tratando de que quedara más suave.

— Deja de desquitarte con la almohada.— me corrigió Levy y yo seguí dándole "palmaditas", que en realidad, si eran unos buenos manotazos.

— No me estoy desquitando, solo intento que sea más cómoda…— la examiné sobre mi hombro, todavía tenía el libro en las manos—. Y Levy, son las 3 de la mañana, ¿no deberías dormir?

— Sí, solo un capítulo más.— dijo retomando la lectura. Rodeé los ojos, uff, lectores, eso en ese idioma es 'déjame terminar el libro'. Dejé caer de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos.

¡No pude dormir de nuevo! en mi cabeza rondaba el "beso" que según Natsu, fue un accidente. ¿¡QUE ACCIDENTE!? Él tomó mi cara y tomó posesión de mis labios, él.

¿Qué si lo disfrute? ¡Estaría loca si no! Tan solo recordarlo hace que me derrita e incluso iba a responder, pero cuando estuve a punto, Natsu se retiró, nos miramos pestañeando y luego él salió de debajo del escritorio.

_-flashback-_

_— y-yo, fue sin querer.— dijo mientras yo me arrastraba para salir debajo del escritorio.—lo siento Luce._

_¿Luce?_

_— err…em, pues, e-eh…— ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Natsu comenzó a reírse._

_— de verdad, lo siento mucho.— pasó una mano sobre su cabello y me sonrió, una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que hacen que la integridad de los hombres esté a punto de perderse. Agh, que me está haciendo este hombre._

_— er…—mierda, ¿y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué hago? ¡Sigo sin poder hablar!Él comenzó a reír y dio palmaditas en mi cabeza._

_— sin palabras, ¿eh Luce? — bien. Les diré, me encanta que me haya puesto un mote, pero detesto ESE mote y más cuando mi EXnovio siempre que me decía Luce, parecía retrasado y lo hacía para presumir a su "hermosa noviecita, Luce". Entonces todos en mi maldita escuela comenzaron a llamarme Luce y se olvidaron que mi nombre era Lucy. Me frustraba por alguna razón._

_— no me digas así, mi nombre es Lucy.— el dio un paso atrás algo nervioso._

_— lo siento de nuevo. Es hora de regresar.— se dio vuelta y salió de la tienda. Lo seguí cautelosa y aún algo… ¿perturbada?¿estupefacta?¿Deseosa?_

_- fin flash back-_

Levy apagó la luz cuando ya comenzaba a asomarse el sol.

Y yo no había pegado mis párpados (ella tampoco, de hecho), me levanté con unas ojeras enormes, tomé un largo baño (del cual me sacaron a patadas) y caminé (como Zombie) hacia las aulas junto con Levy.

Estaba a punto de entrar a salvo a mi aula cuando Gray y Natsu aparecieron golpeándose… y sí, me vi envuelta en la revuelta.

— ¡Regresa aquí Stripper! — Gray me estaba usando de escudo, literal.

— Llamita, solo acéptalo. — Natsu le envió una mirada mordaz y me imaginé como se vería la sonrisa de Gray detrás de mi cabeza.

— Chicos.— uno se movía hacia un lado y el otro lo imitaba mientras intentaban golpearse. Apareció uno de los maestros, Makarov. Era pequeño, pero su presencia imponía respeto—. ¡Chicos!

Tomó a Gray de la oreja (aunque él fuera mucho más pequeño) y lo arrastró al salón, dejándome sola con Natsu.

¡NO! Mister Makarov, ¡no me tire a la intemperie! Natsu me miró y un pequeño rubor se extendió en sus mejillas.

— H-hola Luceee-yyy.— lo fulminé con la mirada y entré a mi salón. Iba a ser más difícil que dejara de llamarme Luce de lo que parecía. Canna había apartado un lugar a su lado para mí, awn, algo bueno en el día.

— Buenos días Lucy.— de nuevo traía ese bote de "Agua".

— ¿Que tal Canna? — ella se inclinó en su asiento interesada en mí.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Como te fue ayer? Me dijeron que conociste a L-A-X-U-S-S-A-M-A.— con cada letra, movía su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha.

— Ugh.— solté un quejido y ella rió por lo bajo, Elfman entró y dejó la puerta abierta. What…

Lissana y Natsu estaban hablando afuera, ella tenía su dedo índice en su hombro y él sonreía abiertamente. No Lucy, no lo hagas, no sientas, no sientas.

Me obligué a voltear, entonces ella entró y ocupo su lugar delante de Canna.

— Buenos días, Canna, Lucy.— Canna dio otro trago del bote y sonrió hacia ella.

— Así que, ¿de nuevo Natsu? — sus mejillas se colorearon y la fulminó con la mirada.

— No, Canna, ya te dije que Natsu y yo solo somos amigos.— Note que Canna me miraba de reojo y me limité a mirar la pizarra. Ella trama algo, pero no quiero saber que es, al menos no todavía. Lissana decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema—. ¡Hoy tenemos clase de música!

— ¿Música? — miré el horario, sí, en efecto teníamos varias horas de música, uff, por fin algo en lo que creo ser buena, y que además, ¡me gusta!

— ¡Te va a encantar! —comentó Lissana emocionada y me dio un montón de hojas—. Este es el programa, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?

— Mjuuu. Solo uno.

* * *

— ¿Entonces se mezclan los grados en esta clase? — miré el aula adaptada con el montón de instrumentos, había toda clase de instrumentos, incluso algunos que nunca había visto… solo había un problema (con eso). ¿Dónde estaba el piano?

— Lucy.— miré a Gray que venía caminando hacia mí con una chica de cabello azul colgada de su brazo.

— ¿Que pasa? — la chica me examinó de arriba hacia abajo y luego frunció los labios.

— Gray-sama es propiedad de Juvia.— me reí, pero ella lo decía enserio, MUY enserio. Asentí en su dirección y miré a Gray asustada.

— Natsu dice que hoy me toca.— le tocaba ser mi marioneta… y entonces sentí escalofríos en mi espalda, no me planeaba arriesgar con Juvia ahí.

— No te preocupes Gray, ve con tu novia.— Juvia sonrió enormemente.

— No es mi novia.— y fue como si Juvia hubiera recibido una puñalada. Maldito Gray, incluso yo tuve ganas de golpearlo, ¿Cómo puede ser tan frío con una chica tan linda?— er…me voy entonces…

— Gray-samaa…— y ambos se fueron a sentar al final, Natsu llegó justo por detrás de mí.

— Lucy.— me tensé y vi pasar a Levy…

— ¡Levy-chan! — y corrí detrás de ella, Natsu gruñó y se fue a sentar junto a un chico de cabello negro, largo, con miles de piercings.— um, Levy, ¿él estudia aquí?

— Sí, Gajeel, ¿por qué? — levanté las cejas al escuchar su tono, algo me decía que algo pasaba por ahí.

— No, por nada, solo que nunca lo había visto…

— Considerando que esta es tu primera semana aquí… — le sonreí con una gotita de sudor en mi frente. Definitivamente había algo ahí.

La clase era impartida por Mr. Gildarts, era graciosa y definitivamente era mi clase favorita. ¡PERO NO HABIA PIANO! ¡Y eso me hacía una completa inútil!

Genial, no era un buen día, solo llevaba tres días en ese fucking internado y ya quería quemarlo todo. GRRR.

Con todo ese desastre en mi cabeza, no noté que era una de las últimas personas que quedaban copiando las notas en la pizarra. Mierda, mierda, rápido.

Vi a Natsu acercarse y se sentó a mi lado haciendo un extraño ruidito con la boca.

— Deja de hacer eso.— el ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia mí.

— ¿Estás enojada por el mote? — seguí escribiendo rápidamente sin tomarlo en cuenta—. ¿o por el beso?

Y mi mano resbaló e hice un rayón enorme en mi libreta. Mierda, me levanté de un salto y él se incorporó en su silla mirando hacia arriba, me dije a mi misma que no me veía bien en el mono que usan en la prisión y comencé a recoger mis cosas para irme.

— ¿Entonces sí es eso? — me siguió por la entrada—. Lucy, fue un accidente… ¿o es que querías que fuera de verdad?

Y esta vez, ni la moda de prisión evito que mis manos llegaran a su cuello para intentar estrangularlo.

— Lucy, no mates a Natsu por favor.— pasó caminando Mr. Gildarts mirando su reloj, luego dio vuelta en la esquina y Natsu aprovecho mi despiste para huir.

— ¡Oye! — pero él ya había salido pitando. Me di la libertad de mirar su sexy espalda mientras caminaba alejándose por el pasillo.

* * *

**¿frustrados? ¿Me dejan un review? :-]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comen: Yeeeeey, next chapterrr.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Iba dando tumbos por el pasillo para entrar a clase.

¿Dónde se había metido Levy? ¿y Canna, y Lissana?

Iba a dar un paso en una esquina y vi a Juvia y Gray hablando, parecía que estaban peleando.

Me quedé escondida en la esquina viendo, una parte de mí sabía que estaba mal, pero le di un pequeño golpe al ángel de mi hombro y me dediqué a escuchar.

— Gray-samaa..— Juvia cruzó los brazos por los hombros de Gray y el solo rodó los ojos—. ¿No quieres besar a Juvia?

— No.— Juvia acercó sus labios y por un momento casi dejo escapar uno de esos gritos de shipper (apuesto a que ustedes entienden que tipo de grito). Gray levantó una mano y golpeó con un dedo la frente de Juvia de la forma más linda que nunca vi.

— Auch.—Juvia comenzó a bajar los brazos de sus hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Gray-sama, eres muy cruel.

— ¿Ah? — contestó él con una venita en su frente, Juvia tocó su frente intentando aliviar el dolor. Gray tomó su muñeca y con otra mano tomó su barbilla agresivamente, pero al mismo tiempo un poco cuidadoso.

Estuve a punto de salir como la heroína a defender a Juvia, pero en realidad, estuve a punto de estropearlo todo, porque Gray utilizó su agarre para jalar la cara de Juvia hacia la suya y darle un beso.

No, no solo un beso, fue un beso se esos apasionados y de novelas. Cuando terminó, ella se retiró pestañeando y luego una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— ¡Gray-sama! — y brincó sobre él. Me quede agazapada en la esquina observándolo con estrellitas y corazoncitos en los ojos. Hacían tan buena pareja…estaba comenzando a planear una boda.

— ¡Oy! — Natsu tocó mi hombro.

— ¡Natsu! — ¡AH! No lo había visto en lo que faltaba de la semana, y ya era vi-vi-vi-viernes! ¡Yuju!

— ¿Que haces? — me di la vuelta y terminé arrastrando mi trasero por el suelo hasta llegar a la pared del otro lado del pasillo. Gray y Juvia, todavía adheridos, me miraron pestañeando, Natsu salió de entre las sombras y ellos inmediatamente se separaron.

— Hey, flamas.— saludó Gray retomando el papel de chico frío y de lo más cool.

— ¿Que pasa Stripper? — lo miró Natsu con una sonrisa. Sus ojos vagaron entre ellos.

— Ya es hora de clase, vamos Juvia.— y diciendo eso, los dos se fueron. Natsu me miró.

— ¿Estás bien? — me levanté de un salto arreglando mi cabello y mi falda, él se acercó y yo caminé.

— Ya es hora de las clases.— escuché el gruñido de Natsu detrás de mí.

— ¿sigues enojada? — negué con la cabeza, y era verdad, no estaba enojada, solo… verlo me ponía algo nerviosa.

Canna estaba esperando en mi casillero cuando salí de clases.

— Hey, Canna, creí que estabas enferma.— ella se aclaró la garganta mientras se recargaba en los casilleros con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos mostraban diversión y picardía, ¿qué se traía?

— Sí, algo así.— me observó mientras yo dejaba los libros y sacaba otros para hacer tareas.

— ¿Que pasa? — entrecerré los ojos sospechando de ella y fruncí los labios. Ella dio una carcajada.

— Bueno, es fin de semana y nos dejan salir el sábado.— estaba jugando con uno de sus rizos castaños, la mire y aquella sonrisa pícara que se formó en sus labios se amplió—. ¿Vienes a una fiesta?

— Oh…

Fiestas. No soy muy buena en el tema, no soy buena bailando y definitivamente no era buena socializando y todo eso, y por supuesto, odiaba beber.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Te vas a divertir! Además es por el inicio de semestre.— suspiré, no podía rechazar la oferta.

— Bien, iré, pero no soy muy fan de las fiestas Canna.

— Oh, no te preocupes, te la pasarás muy bien.— y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

**#**

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, Gajeel estaba ahí.

Casi me da un ataque al verlo, e intente gritar por el susto, pero de dos pasos llegó hasta mí y tapó mi boca. Levy apareció para cerrar la puerta.

— Lu-chan, creí que ibas a regresar hasta más tarde.— y eso…¿Cómo por qué? ¿Qué podría hacer después de clases además de dormir? Gajeel me soltó y yo simplemente levanté mi cara hacia él, era tan alto que mi cuello quedaba casi horizontal.

— ¿Como te dejaron entrar?

— Se burlar a Erza.— rió de una forma muy peculiar y luego miré a Levy.

— Vino a buscar un libro.— Levy estaba buscando entre su enorme baúl de libros, cuando por fin lo encontró, se lo tendió al gigante y el agradeció. Salió cauteloso de encontrase a una Erza molesta.

Levy suspiró mientras el desaparecía y yo la miré sonriendo. Ajá, Levy "Nadie nota mi enamoramiento por Gajeel" McGarden. Me aclaré la garganta y ella me miró sonrojada.

— ¿Qué? — se volteó y comenzó a arreglar los libros en el baúl—. No se por que me miras así, Lucy.

— tal vez por que es gracioso que la chica súper inteligente y no rompe reglas está colada por un tipo como Gajeel rompe reglas número uno.— se le cayeron unos cuantos libros y me fulminó con la mirada.

— oh, por favor. — dejé mi bolso lleno de libros sobre la cama y ella terminó de guardar sus cosas. Se volteó hacia mi y se cruzo de brazos—. Tu eres Lucy "me como a Natsu Dragneel con los ojos" Heartfilia.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

— mejor aún. Lucy "no puedo dormir gracias al beso de Natsu Dragneel" Heart-

— ¡basta! — tapé su boca con ambas manos. No estaba nada segura de poder escucharlo sin que muriera—. Se supone que nadie lo sabe, Levy. Y ¿como te diste cuenta que era por eso?

Quitó mis manos con una sonrisa.— Por que eres muy obvia, Lu-chan.

— P-Promete no decir nada. ¿Quieres? — ella rió.

— No hay de que preocuparse, solo lo digo para molestarte. Sabes que eres como mi mejor amiga.— nos sonreímos algo apenadas. Nos molestábamos y picábamos, pero seguíamos entendiendo la una a la otra.

— Levy, ¿irás a la fiesta de mañana?

— Mm, eso planeaba.— asintió y yo la imité.

— Bien, te acompañaré.

El sábado en la noche, el internado estaba casi vacío de no ser por algunas almas que vagaban por ahí. Cuando salí con Levy, nos encontramos a Erza en la entrada arreglada a la perfección.

— Erza.— yo me había puesto una falda, ya saben, de esas de holanes con flores y como el clima era un poco frío, traía un suéter, que he de aceptar, me quedaba algo grande. Levy usaba jeans y una blusa con miles de brillitos.

— Wow, chicas, que lindas están.— ambas examinamos a Erza de pies a cabeza.

— Pero si tu pareces una celebridad.— agregué—. ¿Acaso vas a una cita?

Se ruborizo y movió su mano quitándole importancia.

— No es lo que creen chicas.— su móvil sonó y ella respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Si?... ahora voy.

Pit. Nos dio una última sonrisa y salió del edificio.

— Bien Levy, guíame a la fiesta.— y así salimos del internado y tomamos un autobús. UN AUTOBUS! Jamás me había subido a uno, eran cómodos y era tan tranquilizante ver por la ventana.

Levy rodó los ojos al ver mi emoción y hablamos animadamente durante todo el camino.

Por fin llegamos a un lugar algo desolado, Levy sonrió cuando escuchó música a lo lejos y llegamos a una casa enorme, a las orillas del lago de Magnolia, en perfecto estado y con un lindo balcón. Adentro de oían risas y la música en alto volumen.

Había muchas personas por ahí, demasiadas para mi gusto, me empujaron unas … no sé, ¿veinte mil veces?

Me estaba irritando demasiado, hasta que vi aparecer a Canna entre la multitud.

— Hey Lucy, por fin llegas.— la saludé y ella me gritó algo que no escuché. Me hizo señas de que fuera hacia el balcón y ambas salimos—. Uff, Natsu ha preguntado por ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? — pregunté desinteresada, ella me sonrió y me tendió un vaso con algo azul—. ¿Qué es esto?

— Oh, solo una bebida energética, no te preocupes, tómala.— asentí y le di un pequeño traguito. Sabía bien y no olía a alcohol; sabía que no debía confiar en Canna, pero también sabía que no me haría algo TAN malo, ¿o sí?

— Diviértete hoy, Lucy.

Después de un rato de platicar y de beber miles de esas cosas azules, me comencé a sentir algo mareada. Vi que Mirajane apareció de un lado de la casa y le hizo una señal a Canna, ella me miro divertida.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Mm, no mucho, estoy algo mareada.— Canna rió.

— Creí que eras buena con el alcohol.— la fulminé con los ojos más agresivos que pude. ¡Ella sabía que yo no bebía!

— ¡Pe-Perdona! — levantó las manos en señal de evitar una pelea y yo cedí. No había caso en empezar una pelea ahí.— ¿Por qué no subes? —me ayudo a pisar algunos escalones para subir a la segunda planta—. En la habitación de la izquierda puedes descansar un rato.

— Sí, gracias.

Subí con cuidado y caminé por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación, abrí la puerta y vi a Natsu al lado de la ventana, empujaba el vidrio con mucha fuerza.— Hey…

— ¡Lucy! Que bueno que…— y blam, en cuanto cerré la puerta, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció en un instante.

— ¿Qué?

— Acabas de cerrar la puerta.— levanté una ceja.

— Sí, ¿y? — Natsu rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

— Ahora estamos encerrados.— me reí con ganas.

— Claro que no.— mis palabras ya se escuchaban arrastradas, y mi cuerpo estaba completamente caliente por la bebida, maldita sea, esa cosa tenía más alcohol de lo que pensaba.

Intenté girar el picaporte, pero no cedió, Natsu se volteó de nuevo a intentar con la ventana.

— ¿Y si enciendes la luz? — dejé el vaso sobre una cómoda y busqué el interruptor. Lo más probable es que pareciera un maldito mimo por que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones que digamos. Tropecé con el vaso y se cayó sobre mi suéter—. ¡Ay, no!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Natsu llegó a mí de dos pasos—. ¿Estás bien?

— No, mi suéter está todo pegajoso.— me sacudí un poco y lleve mis manos a los botones para quitármelo.

— Hey, espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— No voy a estar toda pegajosa.— dejé caer el suéter y el miro mi ropa debajo, dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Qué? ¿creíste que estaría desnuda?

— Estas tomada. — rodó los ojos y yo me ofendí. Se volteó y volvió a buscar algo en la ventana. Intentaba no golpearlo mientras lo veía jalar con fuerza el pasador de la ventana.

— Claro que no. Yo no tomo.—discutí, aunque la verdad era que sí, estaba tomada, borracha, ebria y todo al mismo tiempo. Me reí y di pasitos hasta llegar a su espalda, él se tensó y me miró sobre el hombro.

— ¿L-Lucy? — le sonreí y me senté en la cama—. ¿Estás bien?

— No me siento muy bien.— él tomo asiento a mi lado.

— Tranquila, esto se te va a pasar.— colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, o al menos creo que fue ahí.

Levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba ese pequeño espacio entre nosotros de nuevo. Su respiración mezclada con la mía.

Y de nuevo él se inclinó hacia mi juntando nuestras bocas, una de sus manos recorrió mi espala hasta llegar a mi nuca y empujó más mi cara hacia la suya.

¿De nuevo estoy soñando?

Había en mi cabeza una vocecita que me decía algo, solo que no la escuchaba.

Mis manos llegaron a su cuello y me colgué de él, sus brazos se cruzaron por detrás de mi espalda y me levantó de la cama para terminar sentada en su regazo, ladeé mi cabeza y correspondí el beso con ganas.

¡Por fin! Había soñado con eso muchas veces después del "accidente" y definitivamente había terminado algo frustrada por no besarlo de vuelta. Y entonces recordé el "accidente" y me molesté.

Quiero decir me está besando apasionadamente ahora y ¿¡todavía sigue con el cuento de que fue un accidente!?

Me separé a regañadientes de él, no me di cuenta que nuestras lenguas estaban completamente enredadas hasta que brinqué y extrañé esa sensación en mi boca.

— ¡Natsu! — el pestañeó y me miro todavía sentado en la cama, sus labios eran rojos…¿Acaso lo mordí?

— ¿Lucy? — bien, Lucy Heartfilia, es tiempo de gritarle lo que piensas. Se que estás algo borracha, pero tienes que hacerlo.

— ¡Te odio! — ¿eh? Eso…no era lo que iba a decir!—. Me gustas demasiado, ¿Qué es lo que te crees?

NO! NO, NO, NO! Maldito alcohol.

— ¿L-L-Lucy? — él se levantó cauteloso y yo terminé sentada en el suelo, estaba segura que parecía de esas pequeñas que se sientan en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y sus puños en sus ojos intentando quitarse las lágrimas. Yo todavía no me llevaba los puños a la cara, TODAVÍA.

— ¿Como puedes engañarme? — el levantó una ceja sin entender—. ¡No fue un accidente!

Él se congela por unos segundos y parece que hay un click en su cabeza.

— ¿¡Estabas enojada por eso!? — la puerta se abre y ahí está Gray y Juvia, literalmente devorándose, ella estaba colgada de su cuello.

Ambos se separaron de golpe al notar nuestra presencia.

— Vaya espectáculo.— comenté algo recelosa y Natsu comenzó a reír.

— ¿Así que ya sales con Juvia, stripper? Sabía que había algo extraño en ti últimamente.— Gray estaba en shock y Juvia igual. Ambos titubearon algo inentendible y regresaron por la puerta.

— ¡ESPEREN! — y gracias a Dios, él me escuchó. Sostuvo la puerta mientras yo corría-me arrastraba y tomaba mi suéter.

Salí de la habitación torpemente y bajé las escaleras, escuché a Natsu e intenté salvar lo que me quedaba de dignidad. Decidí correr.

Y entonces corrí. Corrí como la que la lleva en diablo, pasé entre mis amigos y luego la puerta de la entrada, y entonces ya iba corriendo en la carretera de regreso al internado.

* * *

**Comen: ¡aaaaaah!**

**Gracias a ValescaDragneel, taturrax, nakumuri-chan y nany lol Por dejarme sus reviews :). Michísimas gracias.**

**¿Que opinan? ¿Canna y Mirajane son diosas? ¿Que hará Lucyyy!? **

**¿Revieeews? **

**Les dejaré estos chocolates empapados en nutella. *soborno***


	6. Chapter 6

**Comen: Capítulo siguiente :3 *hace pequeño solo***

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

El frío tocaba mis mejillas y por alguna razón, había lágrimas en mis ojos.

Estaba comenzando a pensar, que esto de ir corriendo no era muy bueno, podría solamente caminar, pero seguía demasiado frustrada.

Escuché el rugido de una motocicleta a lo lejos.

— ¡Oye! — y Natsu. Genial. GENIAL; seguí corriendo sin hacerle caso, no había forma de que no me alcanzara. El rugido se fue acercando más y más hasta que estaba a mi lado siguiendo mi paso, rodé los ojos—. Tus mallas están rotas…

Mire hacia abajo y en efecto, las mallas con figuras tontas estaban rotas, una de la rodilla, la otra en la parte de la pantorrilla, genial, estas mallas no me costaron nada baratas.

Imaginé como me veía, una chica ebria corriendo con mallas rotas, una falda no muy acomodada y un suéter pegajoso, y no, no empecemos con mi cabello y lo mucho que el viento probablemente lo despeinó.

A cada rato sentía las hebras de cabello en mi cara.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — lo miré se soslayo y tenía el ceño fruncido, esperando a que contestara.

— No estoy llorando, es el aire.— maldita sea. Hubo una pausa bastante larga en donde solo se escuchaba el ruido que ocasionaba la moto—. ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? — preguntó Natsu algo irritado mientras seguía sobre la Vespa último modelo. Me reí en mi interior, genial, otra cosa que lo hace lucir irresistible.

— Oh, ¿acaso no lo notas? Estoy entrenando para las olimpiadas.— él soltó un pequeño y adorable gruñido—. Además yo te hice una pregunta primero. No la evadas.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

— ¿Importa?

— Sí. — fruncí los labios. Mis pulmones comenzaban a arder y esa sensación de cansancio apareció por todos mis músculos.

—Porque quería entrenar…—creí que eso solo lo irritaría más, pero solo se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No, estoy entrenando.— no, no me importaba que se me rompieran las piernas, yo no me iba a subir en ese…_medio de transporte._

— ¿estás segura? Creo que te cuesta trabajo respirar. — lo fulminé con la mirada sin parar.

La motocicleta soltó un chillido y paró. Yo igual dejé de correr y volteé en su dirección.

Natsu estaba dejando la motocicleta a un lado del camino, tenía el celular en la mano y sus dedos se deslizaban rápidamente sobre la pantalla táctil. Luego caminó hacia mí y comenzó a correr, lo alcancé.

— ¿Qué _crees_ que haces? — para entonces, mis jadeos eran obviamente perceptibles.

— Entreno contigo.— miré la motocicleta que cada vez estaba más lejos.

— ¿Y tu…? — señalé la moto con el dedo y él solo siguió corriendo.

— Gray la recogerá después.

— ¿Cómo por qué harías eso?

— Por qué quiero entrenar contigo y que me digas por qué saliste huyendo.— me aclaré la garganta.

— Yo no salí huyendo…

— Ah sí, viniste a entrenar, siempre lo olvido. Entonces, ¿porque te dieron ganas de entrenar cuando estábamos en medio de algo tan solo unos minutos atrás?

— Porque sí. — intenté correr más rápido para dejarlo atrás pero él me alcanzaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

Seguimos corriendo sin decir nada hasta que divisé el internado, sí, por favor, sálvame de Natsu Dragneel.

Y justo antes de atravesar la malla, Natsu tomó mi mano y me sacó del camino. Al bosque.

Memorias de la vez que me perdí en el bosque surgieron. Solo era una niña pequeña en un bosque, imaginen cuanto trauma puede causar eso, y sí, era de noche.

— ¡Espera! ¡No! — pero él seguía avanzando, y solo podía ver su bufanda—. ¡no, Natsu!

— Bien, aquí está bien.— paramos en un lugar del bosque, e inmediatamente me tiré hacia su pecho. Mi mejilla enterrada por completo entre su ropa.

— Por favor sácame de aquí.— escondí mi cara en su pecho y el titubeó. Se escuchaban nuestros jadeos y el latir de nuestros corazones por el "entrenamiento a las olimpiadas" (lo cual era una tremenda estupidez).

— ¿Lucy?

— Regresemos.— él se retiró un poco para ver mi cara y luego tomó mis hombros con algo de delicadeza.

— ¡No, no nos vamos de aquí hasta que no hablemos de lo que pasó allá! — y me desesperé y… cuando me desespero, digo cosas sin sentido y que ni pienso. En fin, cosas no muy buenas suceden.

— ¿lo que paso allá? — me retiré y levanté los brazos—. Lo que pasó allá fue un accidente, o ¿no?

Por su rostro cruzó una mirada lastimada, pero solo duró un segundo y se compuso.

— Lucy…— se pellizco el puente de la nariz pensando que decir, pero su tono era de regaño, me iba a regañar, oh no, eso sí que no.

— ¡Mira! Si no quieres sacarme de aquí, bien! ¡Me voy sola! — y sus brazos llegaron a mi cintura y estuve a punto de volver a besarlo, bueno, técnicamente él me iba a besar, pero estoy segura que si hubiera ocurrido, habría aceptado gustosa—. ¡Natsu! Basta de "ACCIDENTES".

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, apuesto a que alguien que viera la escena pensaría que nada estaba ocurriendo, pero en realidad teníamos una batalla de miradas. El rompió el silencio.

— Bien, no te volveré a besar, ¿bien? — asentí y creo que me deprimí en ese momento. ¿Por qué era que no quería besarlo? Porque ¿estaba enojada por el "accidente"? bueno, era obviamente que esta vez no se podría zafar diciendo eso. Aun así le seguí el juego, no iba a dejar que viera que _él_ es mi punto débil.

— ¿Lo prometes? — el titubeo.

— Después de esto, sí.— y llegó hasta mis labios y se hizo la magia, y el día y la noche.

Oh no, ¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Y como dije, correspondí gustosa. Me encantaba como besaba y me encantaba él. Esta vez fui yo la que pidió entrar en su boca y el soltó un gruñido cuando por fin nuestras lenguas se enrollaron. Sus manos viajaron a mis caderas y sentí como levantaba un poco la blusa para colar una mano.

Lo jalé de la bufanda para apegarlo más a mí y esta vez fui yo quién suspiro por su arranque de pasión. Su mano ascendió por mi espalda desnuda y fue ahí cuando desperté de mi limbo.

El pareció notarlo y dejó de besarme.

— Lo prometo.— y dicho esto me soltó. ¿lo prometo? ¿qué promete?—. Regresemos.

— Ah-h sí.— avancé tropezándome con todo lo que me encontraba y mientras caminaba para regresar al sendero, volví a deleitarme con su espalda y entonces le encontré sentido a lo que había hecho.

Me había dado un último beso antes de jamás volver a hacerlo, quería saber si yo lo quería tanto como él, y para mi mala suerte, había caído redondita en su trampa.

Lo que él quería, era que lo anhelara.

Probablemente pensaba que después me lanzaría sobre él, o algo así, pero no, no conoce a Lucy Heartfilia y lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser.

Brinqué hacia el sendero y el me tendió la mano para ayudarme a enderezar, la tomé indecisa y entonces un coche negro apareció en la entrada. Me congelé al reconocer la Limosina de mi padre. Oh mierda.

Iba de salida, brinqué como si mi vida dependiera de ello hacia el bosque. No podía verme, al menos no en mi estado actual. Natsu se quedó ahí estático por mi acción; la limosina siguió andando y justo cuando la ventana del final llegó a Natsu, el coche paró.

— Buenas noches.— Natsu dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz detrás de la ventanilla que bajaba.

— Ah, buenas...— me asomé un poco, sí, en efecto era mi padre.

— Disculpa, ¿acaso vienes de alguna fiesta? — Natsu levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Estoy buscando a mi hija, y creo que fue allí, ¿me dices cómo llegar? — ¡No, Natsu!

— Claro.— le dio indicaciones y mi padre se despidió de él contento. La limosina se perdió en el camino y yo me asomé de entre los árboles.

Natsu me miró un momento y después comenzó a reír.

— ¿Era tu padre? — bajé tropezándome y el de nuevo me ayudó a enderezarme.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

**#**

— ¿Lu-chan? — coloqué una almohada sobre mi cabeza. No quería que me viera hecha un desastre de rímel(y eso que ya me había dado una larga ducha)—. Lucy..

Tocó mi hombro y yo quité la almohada rápidamente. Ella brincó y dio un grito de película de terror, ¿qué? ¿Tan mal me veía?

— ¡DIOS! ¡Lucy! ¡Eres una tonta! — me levanté con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿disculpa? ¿Vienes a despertarme en la madrugada y me llamas tonta? — ella soltó una carcajada y tuvo que sostener su estómago—. ¿Qué?

— N-No es nada. Tu padre está aquí.— me levanté de la cama de golpe.

— ¿No se ha ido? — ella se dejó caer en la cama.

— Fue a la fiesta, ¿sabes? Entró en la casa como si nada. Todos creímos que era alguien de logística, o algo así. — pestañeé y al mismo tiempo fruncí el ceño—. Como sea, está abajo. ¿Puedes bajar?

— ¿en mi pijama mortal de perritos?— me analicé—. ¿Estás loca? Natsu podría estar allá abajo.

— AJA.— me señaló inquisitiva—. ¿Estabas con Natsu, o no?

— No.— caminé hacia la puerta—. ¿Por qué estaría con él?

Ella me miró sarcástica y yo solo le saqué la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Comen: ¿así que...que piensan? ¿Que creen que quería Jude? ¿Lucy y Natsu no se besarán más? ¿Creen que eso es posible? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentario: weee-ho. Chicos. Alguien me pidió que hiciera los capítulos más largos xD. No sé que hice pero...creo que me pasé.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

— Lucy.— Erza estaba frente a mi algo molesta. ¿Ahora, que hice?

— Dime.— Natsu a mi lado dejó de caminar al mismo tiempo que yo.

— Lucy.— repitió y yo casi le vuelvo a contestar, pero siguió hablando—. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu desempeño académico.— y diciendo esto, saco la boleta con mi notas excelentes.

Examiné las notas pero no logré entender que era lo que quería que viera.

— ¿Y, bien? ¿Qué tienen? —ella señaló la última nota. Una perfecta y roja nota que decía 32. Música.

A mi modo de ver, no era completamente mi culpa, ellos tenían la culpa por que ¡No tenían un piano!

Vamos, ¡el internado Fairy Tail tenía de todo! ¡De todo! Hasta un campo de golf, pero ¡no tenían un piano! Y Lucy – piano = a clase de música reprobada.

— ¡Incluso Natsu sale mejor que tú! — y me mostró la boleta de él.

No entendía por qué me estaba presumiendo esa papeleta llena de materias reprobadas, Natsu se la arrebató de las manos.

— ¡Deja eso Erza! — Ella rió por lo bajo.

— Mira tú calificación en música, ¿quieres? — ambos lo hicimos así, tenía un 98… ¡98! Nadie, repito, nadie tenía esa calificación, ni siquiera Levy! (Ella tenía un 95, y era la más alta de toda la escuela). Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

— ¡OOOJ WOW! — una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Natsu—. ¡Te gané Lucy!

— No solo eso, es la calificación más alta en esa clase. — la sonrisa de Natsu era tan grande que sus colmillos prominentes se mostraban. Una parte de mí no entendía como demonios no sabía que tenía esa nota tan alta en música.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Mr. Gildarts! ¡Es demasiado estricto! — me quejé, pero Natsu pasó la papeleta por mi cara y no pude evitar aventarle un golpe. Él lo esquivó.

— Sí, Lucy, pero tienes que subir de calificación en eso y creo que Natsu podría ayudarte. — el asintió con la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y yo me limité a rodar los ojos.

— Bien.— le devolví las papeletas a Erza y desapareció por el pasillo hacia sus propias clases. Natsu caminó hacia su salón.

— Nos vemos después aprendiz.— y me guiñó el ojo de la forma más tierna y mona del universo.

Sonreí y entre a mi salón dirigiéndome hacia mi puesto de siempre. Al lado de Canna. Ella y Lissana estaban hablando felizmente.

— Lucy, ¿hay problemas con Erza? — gruñí.

— No voy bien en clase de Música.— Elfman gritó algo a mis espaldas—. Y Natsu me ayudará con eso.

— Umm.— Canna se inclinó hacia mí y ronroneó en mí oído—. Lucy, porque creo que hay algo entre ustedes dos…

— Es tu imaginación.— fruncí el ceño, y sí. Ya no había nada más que amistad, quiero decir, había pasado más de un mes desde aquel último beso y no es que el tipo no me gustara, pero ahora solo éramos amigos.

… está bien, la verdad era que el chico se la pasaba tentándome a saltar sobre él, pero yo era resistente, MUY resistente.

— Enserio, ¿Lucy? — intervino Lissana con una mirada pícara—. Nunca nos quisiste decir por qué huiste de la fiesta aquella vez.

Rodeé los ojos. No es como si les fuera a contar...ok, sí, me moría por contarles, pero si les decía, ellas se obsesionarían con juntarnos y a decir verdad, yo y los compromisos, no nos llevamos muy bien.

Loke entró al salón de clases y llegó hasta nosotras.

— Lissana.— ella se enderezó en su asiento.

— ¿Sí? — Loke la miró muy concentrado y después dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mesa.

— Estoy perdido, ya no puedo más con Natsu.— Lissana parpadeó.

— ¿Que pasa? — Loke se jaló el cabello desesperado.

— ¿¡Que pasa!? ¡Que el chico tiene algún síndrome crónico de atención dispersa y no me pone atención! — Dejenme explicarles esto.

Loke estaba buscando más puntos para algo de su promedio y se ofreció a ser en tutor de alguien, para su muy mala suerte, Natsu fue el pupilo que le asignaron. Pobre Loke, terminará perdiendo puntos.

— Ya no puedo con él.— Todos miramos a Lissana esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Y yo qué?

— ¿Recuerdas que hace dos años te toco ser su tutora? ¡Tuvo uno de los mejores promedios del año! Vamos! Por favor Lissana.— Loke desesperado, juntó sus manos como rogándole y ella suspiró.

— Está bien, pero no siempre podré ayudarte.— el asintió agradecido y entonces entró la directora Mavis (Que era, una niña, así literal). Loke salió feliz y comenzaron las clases.

**#**

Entré a la biblioteca buscando los libros que necesitaba para una tarea, y ¡oh sorpresa! Ahí estaban Natsu y Lissana sentados en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca, había unos… ¿dos millones de libros? (Es sarcasmo, claro), a su alrededor y por alguna razón, Lissana tenía uno de esos abanicos hechos de papel.

Era la primera vez que veía tan quieto a Natsu y escribiendo como una persona muy intelectual.

Caminé entre los estantes escondiéndome hasta que me topé con Loke, él me sonrió y me reuní con él justo detrás del estante entre la mesa donde se encontraban ellos y nosotros. Lograba ver e. Gesto de amenaza de Lissana.

— Hey, Lucy.— sonreí y miré entre los libros hacia ellos.

— ¿Que pasa? — hablábamos en siseos, lo más bajo de tono que podíamos.

— Quiero ver que es lo que hace Lissana para que Natsu obedezca.— mmm, a juzgar por ese abanico, creo que ya los dos sabíamos qué hacía. Ja. Buena esa Lissana (probablemente lo golpeaba cuando no hacía caso)—. Tu ¿qué haces?

— Vine a buscar unos libros.— señalé a los estantes de atrás y él me sonrió coqueto.

— Te acompaño.— y así, completamente discretos llegamos a las estanterías donde estaban los libros que buscaba.

— Ahí está.— señalé el libro, lo intenté alcanzar y entonces sentí el calor del cuerpo de Loke que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Ay no. Alcanzó el libro y me lo tendió—. Oh, Loke, me asustaste.

— ¿Por qué? — levantó una ceja mientras daba un paso hacia atrás—. Y por cierto, dime Leo.

— ¿Oh? ¿Leo? — tomé el libro que me ofrecía y lo coloqué sobre otro que llevaba.

— Sí, me gusta más, o algo así.

— Ya veo.— miré los libros y asentí, él llevo una mano a mi mejilla y la pellizco.

— Eres linda.— eh…what the… Antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se dio la vuela y caminó de regreso a el punto de inicio, lo seguí.

En la mesa, Lissana agitaba en el aire el abanico y Natsu seguía concentrado en lo que hacía.

Me recargué sobre el estante sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Por qué lo egfuiwgeifge tanto? Leo notó que lo miraba pero decidí ignorarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y encontré su vista fija en mi cara.

— Te gusta Natsu.— me enderecé y sentí como mis mejillas se entumecían, apuesto a que me veía como un tomate.

— ¡N-No! ¿De donde sacas eso? — él se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de que bajara la voz y eso hice—. No sé por qué pensaste eso…

Leo frunció el ceño como evaluándome, tal vez pensaba algo como "¿será que me esté mintiendo o será que es tan tonta que no se ha dado cuenta que le gusta?".

— Liss.— ambos miramos hacia la mesa. Hubo algo en mi piel, como un aguijón de abeja picando y picando. ¿Liss? ¿tan cercanos eran?

— No Natsu, termina eso y puedes irte.— Natsu refunfuñó pero volteó la vista al libro—. ¿Disculpa? Dijiste algo?

Se sopló con el abanico y el solo negó con la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado estricta, Liss.— y ahí está de nuevo. Ella se levantó de su silla y acercó una a su lado, oh no, yo conocía este sentimientos, celos.

— Me tengo que ir.— le siseé a Loke, digo Leo. Caminé dos pasos y un libro se cayó, justo entre los dos estantes, Natsu y Lissana voltearon al mismo tiempo que yo lo recogía.

— ¡Lucy! — Natsu se levantó en un dos por tres y llegó hasta mi colocando sus manos en ms hombros—. Te busqué cuando salimos, pero no estabas.

Miré hacia Lissana que seguía sentada mirándonos, me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa y me sentí tan mal de sentir celos. Ahg, ¿¡qué clase de ser humano soy!?

Le sonreí y Natsu al ver que no le ponía atención a él, me soltó y se paró en mi campo de visión.

— Oye, estoy hablándote.— levanté la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos que duhhgkuwcgwk. Ya, vale, parezco una fan.

— ¿Qué pasa? — di un paso atrás y el ladeó la cabeza evaluandome, Leo apareció a mi lado y de repente, los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron.

— Era para lo de música, pero veo que estás ocupada.— se volteó súbitamente y regresó a sentarse al lado de Lissana. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estaba molesto?

Me indigné y me volteé molesta, Leo me seguía de cerca.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — guardé los libros en mi mochila de un zarpazo y me la colgué al hombro—. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Leo.

El asintió y lo dejé ahí solo.

**#**

Erza dio un manotazo sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

— Lucy.— dejé caer mi tenedor de la sorpresa.

— Erza, ¿que pasa? — conteste ceñuda, ella se sentó a mi lado sin quitar la vista de mi cara, luego extendió la mano para tocar una de mis coletas—. Lindo peinado.

— Um, gracias.— Levy levantó las cejas y Erza sacudió la cabeza Como intentando oredenar sus pensamientos.

— ¡Lucy! ¡No has estado practicando para música! — ah, ahí estaba—. ¡Ya han pasado varios días y tú no has practicado nada!

— Vale, es que Natsu ha estado ocupado.— Erza frunció el ceño.

— Natsu fue enviado ayer con los militares por una broma que le hizo a Gray. Ya está aquí, así que si fueras a buscarlo…

— Bien.— me levanté de la mesa con molestia pero al mismo tiempo con miedo gracias a Titania. Por primera vez entré al dormitorio de los chicos.

El lado del edificio, era prácticamente igual al de las chicas, el mismo suelo que parece ajedrez y el mismo tétrico y gótico techo. Warren, uno de los chicos se clases avanzadas, estaba en la entrada de su habitación con su celular en la mano.

— Hey, Warren.— el me miró varias veces.

— Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí? — guardó su teléfono y miró por el pasillo—. ¿Erza te dejó entrar?

— Sí, lo hizo. ¿Sabes donde es la habitación de Natsu?

— Sí, es la del fondo.— asentí.

— Gracias. — seguí mi camino decidida.

— Ehhh, yo no iría hacia alláaa.— canturreó otro chico de clase avanzada que se asomó por su misma puerta, debajo del brazo extendido de Warren, su nombre era Max.

— Y ¿por qué? — Warren lo miró desde arriba.

— Porque Natsu acaba de regresar esta mañana de "atrás".— Max hizo una mueca.

— ¿Atrás? — pregunté.

— Donde está el pelotón de militares.— oh, sí. Acababa de ser masacrado por Laxus-saaama.

— No te preocupes.— continuó Max—. Es Lucy…

Asentí y seguí caminando, no iba a dejar que dos chicos me intimidaran. Golpeé la puerta tres veces y adentro se escuchó un gruñido, pasaron unos dos minutos y volví a golpear.

Adentro se escuchó un golpe y luego unos pasos pesados, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entonces casi me da una hemorragia nasal.

Lo primero que vi, fue un pecho desnudo, mi mirada descendió sobre su torso admirando su trabajado abdomen, sus jeans colgaban de sus caderas de una manera encantadora y se notaba la línea roja de sus boxers. Dios, que perversión.

Me tapé los ojos con las manos dejando una ranura para ver y recordé cuando Gray entró semidesnudo a mi habitación, no había hecho tantos estragos en mi cerebro como ver a éste… tipo.

— ¿Lucy? — lo miré a la cara, lo cual era muy difícil, créanme.

— V-Vine p-p-por las c-clases que E-E-Erza…— el levantó una ceja y miró por encima de su hombro, abrió la puerta por completo.

— Pasa.— caminó rápidamente hacia adentro y yo di unos cuantos pasos titubeantes admirando esa espalda que sólo había podido admirar con ropa.

Me sorprendió bastante que la habitación estuviera limpia, y era completamente igual a la mía con Levy, las dos camas, la ventana, incluso la puerta. Lo vi tomar una camiseta roja y se vistió.

Que desgracia, se tiró sobre la cama descompuesta y enterró su cara en la almohada.

— Natsu.— puse mis manos en mis caderas esperando que se levantara.

— ¿Um? — jalé su camisa.

— ¡Levántate! — giro su cabeza un poco y tomó mi mano. Todo pasó en un flash y ahora yo estaba a su lado acostada y envuelta en una sábana.

— Listo, quédate ahí un rato.— pasó un brazo sobre mí y cerró los ojos.

— ¡No! ¡Natsu! ¿¡Quién te da el derecho de hacerme un taco!? — peleé contra la blanca sábana pero parecía una camisa de fuerza.

Me movió un poco para que mi cara quedara contra su pecho.

— Ya guarda silencio, Luce. — peleé más fuerte y entonces me acordé del apodo de Lissana. Me quedé quieta aspirando su delicioso aroma varonil por un rato, su respiración se volvió acompasada y después de un rato me abrazó con más fuerza.

Me comenzaba a dar calor estar ahí, mis dos coletas estaban mal hechas, y una más arriba que la otra.

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta y luego el movimiento de llaves, le di golpe a Natsu y el abrió los ojos lentamente.

— Alguien viene.

— Es Gray.— dijo simplemente.

— ¡Sí, déjame salir! – y entonces se escuchó la puerta abierta y supe que habría un rumor sobre nosotros al siguiente día.

**###############**

— Wey, ya levántate.— Natsu había enredado otra sabana a mi alrededor y ahora no me veía. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco mientras rogaba que Gray no notara que estaba ahí.

— Déjame en paz. — contestó Natsu y escuché la risa de Gray y la fricción que ocasionó algo al dejarlo en el suelo.

— ¿Recuerdas que Erza nos pidió monedas para conservar a Happy? — sentí que Natsu se tensó a mi lado ¿Happy?

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Las monedas no eran para ella.— se escuchó el resorte de la cama de Gray, lo que me indicó que se había sentado—. Las quería para dejarlas en un centro de animales.

— ¿Y que traes ahí? — sentí que Natsu se incorporó.

— Tu qué crees, son las monedas que escondí en el casillero de Lucy, logré que Erza dejara de sospechar de mí y las robé de nuevo.— escuché un golpe y supuse que era Natsu golpeando su frente con su palma.

— ¿Estás bien? Cada vez eres más raro.

— Estoy bien.— en realidad, ahora los dos están en problemas.

No sabía quién era Happy, supongo que un perro o un hámster, querían monedas para dárselas a Erza y conservar a Happy, ok, hasta ahí lo entiendo, pero ¿¡PARA QUE COÑO ESCONDIERON MONEDAS EN MI CASILLERO!? Si además las iban a robar de nuevo, y ¿¡para qué, las iban a robar!?

Oh, robaron las monedas para poder dárselas a Erza como si ellos las hubieran ahorrado o algo así cuando en realidad, las monedas eran las que ellos habían sacado de la fuente y luego las que escondieron en mi casillero.

…what?... y Erza no se había dado cuenta que las monedas ya no estaban o qué?

— Como sea, te hice un favor y me debes una.— se escuchó que Gray se levantaba y abría la puerta—. Voy con Juvia, luego regreso…

Y en cuanto se fue…

— Sácame de aquí.— la luz me cegó por un momento, luego vi una sonrisa de Natsu ladeada—. En vez de sonreír, deberías empezar a correr.

— ¿Por qué? — se inclinó más hacia mí—. Estás atada, puedo hacer lo que quiera…

Oh, no, eso sí que no, comencé a forcejear con las sabanas de nuevo y él llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello. Sus dedos se enredaron entre las hebras doradas y soltó una de mis coletas delicadamente. Le dediqué una mirada de odio mientras convirtia la coleta en una pulsera cerca de su muñequera negra.

— Devuélveme mi coleta, sácame de aquí.— él tomó la bufanda blanca que estaba sobre mi cabeza y la enrollo en su cuello.

— Sí, cuando regrese.— y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡No! ¡NATSU! ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL REGRESA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¡VOY A MATARTE Y VENDER TUS HUESOS EN INTERNET! — y bam. Puerta cerrada. Hijo de puta.

Bien, que haces cuando estás peor que un taco atada a la cama de un hombre que, bien puede ser tu mejor amigo, tu peor enemigo y tu amor frustrado. Rueda. Sí, eso, rueda.

Oh mejor no, puedes terminar en el suelo igual o peor de enrollada que antes, al igual que yo en ese instante.

Media hora después, escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, para entonces, yo había rodado tanto que terminé debajo de la cama.

— ¿Lucy? — se escuchó la puerta del baño y los pasos alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Lucy? Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien…

— No, no pienso salir, moriré aquí enrollada. Déjame sola Natsu Dragneel.

— Oye.— lo miré exhausta. Su cabeza pegada al suelo para poder mirarme—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Estoy reparando tu cama.— le sonreí fingidamente y el jaló la sábana para sacarme. Mientras me arrastraba, comenzaba a desenredarme; para cuando comenzaba a salir de debajo de la cama, uno de mis brazos se liberó y este fue a dar contra la cara de Natsu con mi mano en forma de puño.

— ¿aunch? — me sostuve con esa mano mientras sacaba la otra.

— No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil…

Y entonces un maullido, uno de esos sonidos que te pueden volver loca de tanta ternura y lo vi ahí, en medio de las dos camas, mirándonos con la cabeza ladeada. Happy.

Resulta que Happy no era un perro ni un hámster, era un gato. Un gato pequeñito y de lo más tierno que se encariñó conmigo en cuanto me vio. Oh, y era azul, AZUL.

— ¿Donde lo tenías escondido?

— Por ahí.— había olvidado por completo el asunto de las monedas por la culpa del gato. La estrategia de Natsu había funcionado a la perfección.

Mientras jugaba con el gato, Natsu quitó mi otra coleta.

— Oye, devuélveme eso.— la colocó en su muñeca al igual que la otra y la acerco a su cara.

— Huele delicioso.— levanté una ceja y él me sonrió—. Huele a ti.

¿Y eso que significaba?

Me levanté sacudiendo mis jeans.

— Como sea, Natsu, te esperaré en la sala de música.— acaricié de nuevo a Happy—. Adiós pequeño.

.

— ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Gildarts? — toqué la cuerda de un chelo y el sonido resonó en toda la habitación.

Natsu no había llegado aún, Erza era la que había llegado al salón a "verificar que estuviera trabajando".

— Que tenía que aprender a tocar una melodía.— le sonreí.

— No es tan difícil, elige algún instrumento sencillo.— un golpe vino de la puerta y apareció Natsu.

— ¡LLEGAS TARDE! — gritó Erza y el retrocedió con un pequeño brinco.

— L-Lo siento, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Erza lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Revisando el trabajo que obviamente no estás haciendo.— Wow, Erza era demasiado… estricta.

— Por cierto Erza, Jellal me pidió que te dijera que lo fueras a ver hoy.— ella palideció y le tapó la boca de un manotazo, yo dejé caer abierta mi boca de la sorpresa.

— Se supone es secreto, Natsu.— y entonces entendí porque siempre Erza salía a escondidas los sábados. Ja. Eso sí que es algo grande. Erza me miró y yo solo levanté mi pulgar.

Sí, definitivamente veía a una belleza como Erza al lado de ese soldado guapo, sí, me encanta la idea. ¿Cuándo planeamos la boda?

Erza se sonrojo tanto que incluso competía con su cabello rojo.

— No es lo que crees.— sonreí y levanté más el pulgar, aire caliente salió de sus orejas y se fue pitando del salón.

Natsu comenzó a reír y negar al mismo tiempo. Me miró divertido.

— Solo tú puedes hacer eso, eres increíble.— me sonrojé y preferí voltear hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué instrumento quieres tocar? — tomó una guitarra del suelo y comenzó a hacer un solo. Lo miré con la boca abierta.

El la dejó en su lugar y tomó un violín. No lo va a hacer…

Y comenzó a tocar una sinfonía, Silencio.

Rió al ver mi expresión y guardo el violín con mucho cuidado, noté que se dirigía al saxofón y me atravesé en su camino.

— ¿Cuantos instrumentos puedes tocar? — el ladeó las caderas.

— Muchos, en esta escuela debes de al menos tocar cinco si llevas aquí toda tu vida, tu dime ¿cuál quieres aprender a tocar? — sí, ahora entiendo por qué tu nota es de 98. Aun así, me hizo preguntarme por qué llevaba toda su vida en este internado—. Lo único con lo que no puedo ayudarte, es con el piano. No sé tocar piano.

— ¡Ja! ¡Yo sí se tocar piano! ¡Te gané! — Natsu pestañeó.

— ¿Y porque no usas el piano? — alcé las manos.

— ¿Ves algún piano aquí?

El me miró como si estuviera loca y tomó mis hombros para hacer que girara sobre mis talones. Lo único que veía eran sillas a diferentes niveles, luego el señaló la parte de arriba y ahí estaba.

Oh dios, era hermoso, color blanco, de cola, en perfecto estado. Y sobre un pequeño escenario en la parte trasera del salón, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi?

— ¿No lo habías visto? — negué y tomé su brazo para sostenerme. Luego lo obligué a caminar junto a mí y trepé como pude en el mini escenario.

Levanté la tapa y acaricié las teclas lentamente, luego me senté y volteé a ver a Natsu, el me miraba como si yo fuera una friki de los pianos. Ah, tal vez lo era. Di palmaditas a la banca y él se sentó a mi lado.

— Bueno Lucy, toca.— y así lo hice. Mis dedos ágiles se desplazaron a lo largo del piano provocando que de él emergieran los sonidos más hermosos del mundo. Suspiré cuando terminé y el me miró con una sonrisa.

— Eres magnífica, con esto aprobarás la materia.

— ¿Aprobarás?

— Bueno, sacarás un sobresaliente.— me reí—. ¿De verdad no sabes nada del piano?

— Se lo básico.— y tocó. ¿Lo básico? Este tipo era tan bueno como yo, bueno casi tan bueno como yo—. ¿Y bien?

Me reí de nuevo. De la nada me acordé de Happy y miré al vacío pensando.

— ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Y Happy? — él sonrió y se sentó de tal forma que todo tu cuerpo quedaba hacia mí.

— Está en mi habitación, normalmente no está ahí por Erza y los prefectos.— se quitó la bufanda y la dejó entre sus piernas.

— Siempre usas esa bufanda.

— Es un regalo de mi padre.— alcanzó una tecla y el pequeño sonidito se escuchó en todo el lugar.

— Umm, ¿y has estado aquí toda tu vida? — Natsu levantó una ceja y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

— ¿Por qué el interés Lucy? — y se inclinó hacia mí—. ¿Acaso es día de entrevistar a Natsu?

Rodé los ojos, él no podía estar haciéndome esto ahora. Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo y lo saqué sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Natsu.

— Sí.— del otro lado escuché la voz de mi padre.

— Lucy, hija, iré a verte en unos minutos.— fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Ahora? — o mejor dicho, ¿Otra vez? La última vez había dicho que quería Visitar a su "queridísima hija".

— ¿Algún problema?

— Um, n-no, está bien. Aquí estaré. — Llamada terminada.

Natsu miraba la puerta del salón inquisitivamente.

— ¿Tu padre? — miré en la misma dirección y vi la puerta entreabierta.

— S-sí, ¿alguien entró? – el negó con la cabeza.

— No, solo calculaba la probabilidad que alguien entrara.— regresó la mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— porque quería hacer esto.— acercó su boca a la mía y cerré los ojos anhelando sus labios, pero ¿por qué no llegaba? Abrí los ojos y lo vi con una ceja levantada—. Es una lástima que haya hecho una promesa sobre no besarte, ¿o no?

¿¡QUÉ!? oh que gran hijo de…. ¿Quería guerra? Guerra tendría.

Estaba segura que la desilusión adornaba mi semblante, pero lo cambié y decidí acercarme a él sonriente y su reacción fue tensarse.

— Sí, es toda una lástima.— el gruño cuando me retiré.

— Que bien que al parecer solo son los labios.— y tomó mi mano para besar el dorso.

La retiré molesta, me estaba volteando el juego de nuevo.

— Basta.— él se enderezó y volteó hacia el piano.

— Lo sé, lo siento, no debí hacerlo.— se iba a levantar y mi cuerpo se movió solo hacia él, lo empujé y los dos caímos de la banca. Yo encima de él, y mis labios tan cerca de los suyos… y justo cuando pensaba besarlo…

¡RING!

¡Maldito teléfono! Me levanté de su pecho malhumorada y él se incorporó con ayuda de sus codos.

— ¿¡SI!? — mi tono fue muy agresivo.

— ¿Hija? Ya estoy aquí. Um, ¿estás bien?

— S-sí, papá, ahora voy.— pasé una mano por mi cabello y maldecí mientras colgaba. Natsu se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo—. Tengo que irme.

Él levantó el pulgar en señal de que creía que estaba bien y yo mordí mi labio inferior anhelando aquél beso.

.

Llegué completamente agitada al lugar donde estaba mi padre, se veía tan limpio y acicalado como siempre.

— Hola.— me lancé a sus brazos feliz de verlo y él me devolvió el abrazo con ganas.

— ¡Hija, te traigo muy buenas noticias! — esperé a que siguiera hablando—. Voy a sacarte de aquí…

Oh no…

* * *

**Comen: pegué dos capítulos y quedó LARGUIIIISIMO, espero no haberme pasado xD**

**¿reviews?**

**¿Que opinan de Natsu y Lucy? **

**¿Que opinan de happy? **

**¿Alguna suposición?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Comen: (-u- )9**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

Me encontraba en una cafetería de Magnolia con mi padre, Jude.

— ¡No es eso! — llevábamos discutiendo el tema como media hora—. Solo llevó dos meses aquí.

— Dos meses y medio.— contestó puntualizado–. Tu madrastra quiere verte.— me molesté demasiado con el comentario. Mi madrastra era un maldito demonio, tanto así, que la madrastra de cenicienta era una perita en dulce a comparación.

— Pues yo estoy bien aquí. ¿Sabes? Al inicio si era algo horrendo, pero ahora me gusta. Y me gusta mucho.

— ¡No puedes quedarte! — parecía que mi padre se había empeñado en ir a sacarme.

— ¡Tengo amigos aquí!. Me enviaste a que aprendiera una lección, ¿o no? — frunció el ceño.

— Es por un chico, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! — tal vez un poco, sí—. ¡No, no es por eso!

— Es que no te entiendo Lucy.— volvió a insistir—. ¡Querías dejar ese internado tan pronto como fuera posible!

— ¡Pero eso era antes! ¡ANTES!— mi padre suspiró.

— No es posible cambiar de opinión tan rápido. — me dedicó una mirada insegura.

— ¡Agh! — '_ok, es tiempo Lucy, suelta las lágrimas'_ y así como lo pensé, comenzaron a fluir—. De verdad quiero quedarme.

— E-e-está bien, Lucy, pero no llores.— se precipitó a darme algo para limpiar mis lágrimas e internamente hice un baile de felicidad.

.

Regresé cantando a el internado, con un helado en la mano (si, la verdad era una niña consentida). Me bajé de la limosina dando pequeños brinquitos y me encontré a Gray en la entrada.

— Hey.— el asintió, se veía un poco desganado.

— Así que, ¿estás feliz porque te vas? — metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Oh, era cierto, todos creían que yo odiaba este lugar y quería largarme en la primera oportunidad, lo había olvidado.

— No, Gray. No me voy a ir, quiero quedarme.— el pestañeó.

— ¿Enserio? Todos creen que te vas a ir.— sostuve más fuerte el helado para que no cayera.

— ¿Por qué? — Elfman te escuchó discutir con tu padre y pues, ahora toda la escuela lo sabe.

_Oh_, me llevé una mano a la boca.

— Iré a ver a Levy .— cuando llegué, la que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, había inundado la habitación—. ¿Levy-chan?

— ¡Lu-chan! — y se aventó hacia mí, la recibí.— ¡pensé que te habías ido ya!

— Levy, todas mis cosas están aquí.— ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Ah, claro.— la decepción en su voz era latente—. Tienes que recoger tus cosas.— sorbió por la nariz y yo reí.

— No Levy, voy a quedarme.—ella se quedó estática, tomó un libro de la cómoda tranquilamente y de un flash el libro había llegado hasta mi cabeza.

— ¡LUCY HEARTFILIA ERES UNA INCONSCIENTE! ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO!? —pero entonces vi miles de estrellitas y terminé en el suelo de una manera no muy elegante.

.

Tuve un flashback cuando desperté después de eso. Estaba en la enfermería, solo que esta vez, no había una Erza golpeando una cacerola, gracias al cielo.

— Oye, coneja, ¿estás bien? — como que esa pregunta ha sonado demasiadas veces últimamente. Esperen… ¿coneja?

— Gajeel.— La vocecita de Levy me advirtió quién era y levanté una mano esperando que atinara a golpearlo.

— Uff, creo que sí estás bien.

— No vuelvas a decirme coneja.— gruñí todavía con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Levy?

— ¿Si? ¿Lu-chan? — moví mi mano para que se acercara y cuando estaba cerca, piqué su frente con un dedo. Levy dejó escapar un sollozo—. ¡Lo siento Lucy!

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba con la cabeza vendada y así me vi obligada a asistir a clase, Canna sonrió al verme.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Has asustado a todos ayer! — se levantó y golpeó mi cara contra su pecho—. ¡Te fuiste sin dar explicaciones!

— Lo sé, eso me han contado, pero solo tomé mi tarde libre.— Lissana me abrazó en cuanto entró, y todos me reclamaron como si fuera mi culpa.

¡Si tan solo supieran que tuve que rogar para quedarme! Todo fue culpa de mi padre, incluso que el beso de la tarde de el día anterior se hubiera estropeado. No puedo seguir pensando en eso, o sí?

La directora Mavis entró tarareando una melodía y todos tomaron sus asientos.

— Chicos.— su voz era suave y tierna, pero al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón, daba la impresión de respeto—. Va a haber un festival en Magnolia la semana que viene y al parecer, hemos sido invitados, así que la próxima semana habrá uno de esos viajes escolares.

Ella continúo hablando, pero mi mente ya estaba divagando de nuevo.

.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Natsu? — me preguntó Canna, me encogí de hombros.

— Ya sé que tocaré… ¿Cómo supiste que ayer estaba con Natsu? — ella levantó las cejas.

— Estaba contigo en el comedor cuando fuiste a buscarlo.— oh, si es cierto; le sonreí y ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Estás en las nubes!

Iba a reclamar cuando Lissana entró con dos libros pesados y los dejó caer sobre su mesa.

— ¡Natsu me dejó plantada! — Elfman detrás de mí grito algo que tenía que ver con hombres y entonces Laki, una de las chicas que constantemente hablaba con nosotras habló.

— No Lissana, Natsu está en detención de nuevo.— todos la miramos y nos acercamos un poco a ella—. Bueno, esta vez lo mandaron por una semana completa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese idiota? – pregunté consternada, ¿Qué podía haber hecho para que lo mandaran una semana completa a "atrás"?

—Pues...– Laki miró hacia todos los lados y se inclinó más hacia nosotras—. Escuché que golpeó al guardia de la entrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — gritó Canna, no muy discreta, Laki se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para que se callara.

— No lo sabemos.— una venita brincó en mi frente, ¿que estaría haciendo? — por ahora, solo queda esperar a que regrese.

.

Gray se sentó a mi lado a la hora de la cena. No se veía a Juvia en ningún lado.

Y justo ahora recuerdo que él había escondido las monedas en mi casillero, el muy hijo de…

— Se por Natsu que ya te enteraste.— fue lo primero que me dijo. Asentí sin quitar mi mirada fulminante de su cara—. Lo siento, sí? Todo fue por Happy.

— Sí, lo entiendo.— y entonces estampé mi puño en su mejilla.

— ¡Pensé que lo entendías!

— Eso no significa que no merezcas un castigo y mejor aprovechar ahora que no está Juvia por aquí.— Gray soltó una carcajada mientras tocaba su mejilla inflamada.

— ¡Me lo merecía! — asentí y por alguna extraña razón, el patético intento de coleta se zafó y cayó al suelo.

_Díganme que no hay fantasmas en este lugar, ¡por favor! _Le rogué a no sé quién.

Gray recogió la coleta del suelo y se le quedó mirando de forma extraña, ¿qué? Solo era una coleta, no tenía nada extraño, no es como si de repente fuera a explotar o a salir un extraterrestre de ahí.

— Esta cosa… — el me la entregó y la use para volver a amarrar mi cabello—. ¿Es tuya?

_Um, ¿Por algo la estoy usando, o no?_

— ¿S-sí? — el pestañeó y miró sobre su hombro, como esperando que alguien apareciera, luego regresó su vista hacia mí.

— Va a sonar extraño, pero ¿Natsu te la dio? — levanté una ceja y el frunció los labios—. Es que él tiene, dos de esas cosas, iguales a la tuya.

Ah, las coletas que me robó aquella vez… las recuerdo bien, aún no me las devuelve.

— Son mías.— Gray se enderezó súbitamente y yo tomé agua de mi vaso. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Natsu? — y toda el agua se desperdició. Maldita sea, ¡mi agua! lo miré y entonces me di cuenta que lo había salpicado, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad fingida. Apuesto a que si no fuera una chica, me habría golpeado.

— ¿eh? Lo s-siento. – miré mi reflejo en el vaso plateado y estaba sonrojada—. N-No, ¿qué estás diciendo Gray?

— Es que es extraño.— se limpió el agua de la cara con una servilleta y se quedó pensativo un momento, luego habló indeciso—. No te habrá puesto algún mote, o sí?

¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver aquí? Titubeé por un momento pero negué con la cabeza.

— Oh, bien.— le dio un sorbo a su jugo. Tuve ganas de decirle que probablemente había sido invadido por mis gérmenes. Pero mejor pregunté.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — él sonrió un poco.

— Porque Natsu les pone motes a las chicas que le gustan.— abrí la boca de sorpresa, y el terminó de beber. Se levantó y se despidió con una mano—. No le digas que te dije…

Sí. Me había puesto uno pero no dejé que continuara diciéndolo. En ese instante entró Mirajane al comedor y recordé a Lissana, y luego escuché la voz de Natsu en mi cabeza "Liss, Liss".

Sentí un pinchazo, ahí, justo donde debería estar mi pequeño, dramático e indeciso corazón, que ahora ardía a muerte.

¡No! ¡de nuevo esta mierda! Corazón, te ordeno que dejes de sentir dolor y que no te alteres. Bien, vamos cuerpo, tienes que levantarte de aquí y volver a tu habitación.

.

Natsu regresó la noche antes de la "excursión". Y lo supe porque se fue a parar a la puerta de mi habitación.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida cuando unos golpes fuertes vinieron de la puerta.

Me levanté como alma que se la lleva el diablo, Levy también susurró algo pero no se inmutó. Me dirigí hacia la puerta cautelosa y más golpes llegaron de la puerta.

— Sí, sí, ya voy.— y cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba él jadeante—. ¿Natsu?

— Lucy…—avanzó hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, dejando mis brazos tensos y mi cara contra su hombro.

Sí, sí, me alegraba de verlo, pero me estaba rompiendo las costillas.

— Oye.— el me abrazó más fuerte y escuché todos mis huesitos gritar dentro de mi—. Nat..natsu me estás lastimando…

— Lo siento.— me dejó libre y por fin logré respirar—. ¡No te fuiste!

Pestañeé varias veces, ¿No me fui? Obviamente no me fui, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

— Natsuu de qué… — y entonces hubo un grito de Erza, no un pequeño y tierno grito, sino uno de esos que daban en las guerras. No lo pensé mucho y jalé su camisa para que entrara a la habitación, cerré la puerta con el seguro y lo metí en el armario—. No te muevas de ahí.

No tardó mucho en golpear mi puerta.

— ¡Lucy! — me esperé para que pensara que estaba dormida, pero volvió a golpear la puerta—. ¡Lucy!

— V-voy.— me unté la primera crema que encontré en los ojos y abrí la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Ew, ¿Qué tienes en los ojos? — precisamente eso estaba comenzando a preguntarme, por que una vez que lo unté, los ojos me escocían de forma que si no me puse a chillar, esa para intentar salir vida.

— Es una crema. — dije intentando olvidar el ardor.

— ¿Para qué...

— Para las arrugas. — a través de la cosa esa vi que Erza me miraba como si estuviera loca.

— ¿En los ojos? — un ligero sollozo salió de mi garganta.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Erza pareció olvidar la crema unos minutos y frunció el ceño molesta.

— Natsu…

— ¿Natsu? ¿Le pasó algo? — _vamos Erza, vete de aquí ya..._

— ¿Está por aquí? — negué—. Disculpa por molestarte, creí que había venido para este lugar, um, vuelve a dormir.

Asentí y cerré la puerta con el seguro de nuevo, la puerta del clóset se abrió y yo busqué una toalla con qué quitarme la crema extraña.

¡Agh, mis pequeños y tontos ojos, agh! Sollocé contra la toalla y me dirigí al lavabo.

Natsu comenzó a reír y me apunto con el dedo índice.

Pareces algún pez extraño - ¿Por qué de todas las cosas…un maldito pez? Limpié mis ojos y pestañeé varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

— ¿Estás bien? — Natsu por fin se interesó en mis ojos ya que estaban libres de sustancia química extraña. Asentí y el miró a Levy.

— Tiene el sueño algo pesado.— me crucé de brazos avanzando hacia mi cama.

— No te imaginas.— me senté en el borde y él se dejó caer a mi lado.

— Así que, ¿te ibas a ir? — seguía con eso y yo no terminaba de comprender a que se refería.

— Um, ¿cuándo?

— ¿Tu padre? — entreabrí los labios.

— Oh sí, larga historia, al final decidió dejarme.— el asintió con una sonrisa inocente—. ¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran por tanto tiempo?

— Iba a buscarte y el guardia no me quería dejar salir, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

Lo que quiere decir que lo habían castigado por mi culpa.

.

.

Natsu salió por la ventana intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Levy ni si quiera se levantó de la cama ni despegó los párpados, me acosté en la cama hecha un lío de sentimientos y esperé a que el sueño me bombardeara.

A la mañana siguiente, el primer plano de visión al abrir los ojos, fue la cara de Levy con las manos en las caderas, lo que quería decir que estaba enojada por algo.

¿Qué será?

— ¿buenos días? —ella me tiró una bolsa a la cara.

— Lucy, ya es hora de irnos a la "excursión".— hizo la señal de comillas—. Te desperté desde antes de bajar a desayunar, y ¿aún no estás lista?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No me despertaste.— giré sobre mi cama para alcanzar el móvil y vi la hora.

¡Mierda!

Brinqué de la cama y corrí hacia el baño, en menos de 10 minutos, estaba lista, solo había un problemita…¿Dónde estaban mis malditos Jeans?

— ¿Terminaste? — Levy guardó los uniformes de porrista que nos harían llevar para el desfile en una bolsa, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de cerrar el bolso.

— ¿Dónde están mis malditos jeans? — revolví la ropa en el armario.

— Los llevé a la lavandería.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —ella se encogió de hombros y se colgó el bolso al hombro.

— Te espero abajo, ponte una de tus miles de faldas Lucy.— y diciendo eso, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Gruñí para mis adentros y tomé la primera falda que localizaron mis ojos, era negra, agh, ¡no había tiempo!

Mallas y botas. En lo que me ponía las mallas, me enredé y terminé cayendo elegantemente sobre mi trasero. Que bien que no había nadie para ver mi habilidad de amar el suelo.

Alguien tocó la puerta y comencé a colocarme las botas.

— ¡Voy! — Canna abrió la puerta y me encontró sentada en el suelo de la manera más … ¿varonil? Posible. Se atacó de la risa en cuanto me vió.

— ¡CANNA! — me levanté de un salto y arreglé la ropa—. ¡Deja de reírte, demonios!

Ella golpeó la puerta con la palma mientras seguía atacándose de la risa. Mirajane se asomó detrás de ella.

— Oh mi… — ¿Qué? Me miré en el espejo y vi que la falda estaba mal colocada, agh, esta cosa estúpida… y no hablemos el rayón de labial en mi mejilla.

— Nos vamos en cinco minutos Lucy.— asentí mientras restregaba una de mis blusas sobre mi cara, Canna se contuvo y se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

— Lo siento Lucy, ejem.— la miré molesta y ella volvió a reír—. Solo venía a pedirte los boletos del autobús, Levy los está pidiendo.

— ¡Los boletos! No los tengo, ¡los dejé en los libros que regresé a la biblioteca hace unos días! — la cara de Canna se volvió azul.

— ¿¡Y como piensas que las dejen subir sin los boletos!? — me lo pensé por unos segundos.

— Podemos ir caminando…

— Ni lo pienses, Levy está enojada. — maldecía y terminaba de limpiar mi mejilla.

— Iré a buscarlos, ahora regreso.— y corrí como loca por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

La señora detrás del mostrador me gritó que no debía correr pero la ignoré y llegué en dos segundos hasta donde vi el libro la última vez.

Había millones de copias del mismo maldito libro. Miré mi reloj, ¡faltaban dos minutos! Me sentía como una de esas personas con el tiempo contado para desactivar bombas.

Sacudí un libro y los dos boletos amarillos cayeron al suelo. ¡JA! ¡LUCKY!

Me levanté al mismo tiempo que escuché una risotada, ¿era la voz de Natsu?

Me asomé por el pasillo, y ahí estaba riendo, y entonces se inclinó hacia la otra persona y vi a Gray a su lado. Tenían una computadora en las manos y Gray deslizaba los dedos sobre el teclado con gran habilidad.

No tenía tiempo para esto. Natsu cerró la computadora con fuerza y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Algo andaban tramando esos dos… ¡Pero no era hora de averiguarlo!

Corrí a gran velocidad con los boletos en la mano. Gray y Natsu caminaban tranquilamente hacia la entrada, se veía que no les importaba en lo más mínimo llegar tarde.

Algo me decía que si los pasaba corriendo, sabrían que los había visto, pero…llevaba prisa. Y así pasé a gran velocidad entre ellos.

— ¿Luce? — miré sobre mi hombro molesta sin detenerme. Escuché como sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse rápidos detrás de mí.

— ¿Luce? —repitió Gray—. ¡Espera, Natsu!

Y corrí lo más rápido posible para que Levy no me degollara en cuanto me viera. Natsu me había alcanzado ya y Gray se había quedado atrás.

— Lucy.— lo miré de reojo, tuvo en descaro de sonreír—. ¿Entrenando para las olimpiadas?

Lo cual, he de decir, me distrajo bastante al recordar el tremendo…um, beso que nos habíamos dado aquél día. Obviamente, al distraerme, terminé tropezándome con mis propios pies (peor que Bambi al nacer, eh?).

El alcanzó a tomar mi brazo y yo reí nerviosa.

— Lo siento.— me solté y seguí corriendo como loca, y cuando digo loca, quiero decir que mis piernas convertidas en gelatina se movían de forma extraña.

Cuando llegué al bus, Levy miraba su reloj con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Levy-chan! — ella suspiró y me arrebató los boletos dorados de la mano. Se los tendió al chofer mientras yo recuperaba el aliento.

Él los perforó y se los entregó a Levy.

— Los necesitarán para el viaje de regreso, así que recomiendo que los guarden en un lugar seguro.— y diciendo eso me miró con desconfianza. Se volteó y yo levanté mi puño en el aire en signo de que quería golpearlo, pero Levy solo jaló mi blusa y me obligó a subir detrás de ella.

Todo el viaje de 15 minutos, miré por la ventanilla recordando que la última vez que había salido de Fairy Tail, había sido con mi padre diciendo algo sobre regresar a casa. El sólo pensarlo, hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a doler.

— Lo siento Levy.— ella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

— No te preocupes Lucy. — me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Me dijo Canna que habías perdido los boletos-

Sentí una gotita de sudor resbalar en mi sien.

— ¿Qué? Nah, cómo crees.— y me metí un dulce a la boca al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana algo nerviosa. Levy rio por lo bajo.

.

Llegamos a una calle con muchos remolques. Los maestros indicaron el remolque en el que nos cambiaríamos para el desfile.

Sí, iba a haber un desfile, un desfile antes de inaugurar el festival de Magnolia, en el cuál, íbamos a participar las chicas de Fairy Tail con una porra y los chicos… no tenía idea que harían, pero se supone que sería cool.

— Toma.— Levy tiró el uniforme y yo lo caché en el aire.

Me vestí el uniforme rojo con líneas negras y después las mallas con tennis. Cuando salí, todas estaban ya vestidas y se levantaban el cabello, todo parecía como en esos programas donde las chicas tienen hileras e hileras de espejos pero igual se pelean solo por uno. Me imaginé a Erza empujando a Mira en el espejo y no pude evitar reírme.

Encontré a Levy colocándose unas horquillas para sostener su cabello. Resulta que hubo una chica con la magnífica idea de ir peinadas todas igual y eso resulto en que sería una coleta alta.

Levy ayudó a controlar mi cabello que literalmente, era un gato endemoniado; después de pelear con uñas y garras con él, por fin terminé peinada y arreglada.

Las chicas comenzaron a salir hacia el "carro" que nos llevaría en el desfile, todas excepto Levy y yo que nos habíamos quedado batallando contra mi cabello.

— Se nos hace tarde.— Levy y yo salimos del camerino lo más rápido posible.

Sí, estaba corriendo de nuevo, fue cuando alguien tapó mi boca y, aunque peleé contra esa persona, no me soltó para nada.

¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Me están secuestrando? ¿y si es un asesino? ¿y si es un asesino que quiere vender mis órganos en internet? O ¿un asesino que quiere torturarme? ¿o un enfermo que quiere tener una novia porrista? O peor aún, un enfermo asesino que quiere tener una novia porrista para después torturarme, matarme y vender mis órganos por internet?

Peleé más fuerte mientras era jalada hacia un callejón oscuro.

— Deja de entrenar para las olimpiadas, Lucy.— golpeé a Natsu en el estómago con mi codo y él se dobló sobre sí mismo.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ME ASUSTASTE! — las sombras no dejaban que distinguiera exactamente cómo iba vestido, de hecho, no podría notarlo porque llevaba una capa negra, con una capucha que tapaba su cabeza, parecía uno de esos temerarios que matan gente en las películas de acción.

Él se incorporó con un gruñido y quitó la capucha para dejarme ver su cara.

— Lo siento, no planeaba asustarte.— fruncí el ceño.

— ¿¡Entonces!? —moví mis manos pidiendo una explicación y él se aclaró la garganta.

— Tu cuello.— toqué mi cuello en busca de algún insecto o algo extraño en él.

— ¿Qué tiene? — un leve y lindo color rojo cubrió sus mejillas. Se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada.

— Se ve…

— ¿y eso qué? — el me miró como si fuera idiota y me desesperé—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?

— ¡No puedes ir por la calle así! — ok, enserio, no veía su punto en eso.

— Er, sí, sí puedo, es solo mi cuello.— me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la calle—. Ahora me voy, tengo que llegar a…

Y entonces tomó mi mano y terminé estampada contra la pared, me inmovilizó tomando mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza y lo reté con la mirada.

— Se puede saber— comencé mascullando al inicio— ¿¡qué es lo que estás haciendo!? – él sonrió.

Santísima mierda.

Vi la sexy línea que creaban sus labios y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte posible, escuché su risa resonar en mis oídos. Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Él lo prometió, prometió no volver a besarme, no se atrevería a romper esa promesa… ¿o sí?

Y entonces sentí como sus labios se deslizaban en mi cuello y yo abrí los ojos de la sorpresa… ¿Qué estaba…

Sentí su respiración y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda.

—N-nat… —su lengua atacó sensualmente mi cuello y aguante la respiración. Y entonces ...me mordió…

Me mordió, literalmente, me ha mordido. Intenté empujarlo, pero no se movía de mi cuello, y entonces hace algo aún peor, y chupó.

Hijo de puta.

Lo empujé con todas las fuerzas posibles y él se separó riendo. Llevé una mano a mi cuello y descubrí que el lugar donde había mordido, dolía a muerte.

— ¿me hiciste un… chupón? —mi tono era de incredulidad. Voy a matarlo. Su sonrisa se borró en un dos por tres y frunció el ceño—. Esto acaso es un… ¿chupón?

Él tomó distancia y yo di un paso adelante con determinación. Oh mierda, estaba tan malditamente molesta.

— ¿qué DEMONIOS TE PASA!?

— ¡No puedes salir así!

— ¿acaso eres mi padre para prohibirme algo? MALDITA SEA NATSU! COMO CREES QUE VOY A CUBRIR ESTO! — señalé el chupón y él se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Que tal, si dejas que tu cabello lo cubra? — la había liado de la forma más horrible del universo.

— ¿¡Así que por eso lo hiciste!? — avancé hacia él con paso decidido y ahora era él quién estaba contra la pared—. ¡Demonios Natsu! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

.

* * *

**comen: eso de corregir los trabajos es muuuuuuy pesado! más cuando es taaaan largo.**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE CONTESTEE? **

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
